Discovery
by dares to dream
Summary: Alanna is captured by Tusaine while she is a squire, but Jon doesn't come to help. What happens when she is taken deep into enemy territory? And who ordered her capture in the first place? What happens when her deepest secret is discovered?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"_Alanna could hear shouting in the distance. She crossed her fingers and prayed her friends would escape._

'_He's been an annoyance to us for a long time' Duke Hilam snapped, his clean-shaven face grim. 'Before I let you play with him, he's going to tell me something about Tortall. He's going to tell me all Prince Jonathan's plans and all King Roald's plans. Then he will tell me thing that don't interest me at all, but he'll tell them because he'll say anything to stop the pain."_

'_Pigs might fly,' Alanna snapped. She spat in the man's face._

_Hilam wiped the spit away, his lovely eyes thoughtful. 'You'll take a while to break.' He smiled suddenly, and her stomach sank. 'That will be quite enjoyable. Only think, you'll have the doubtful fame of being the one responsible for my taking this entire valley. How does _that _sit with your much-loved honor, Squire Alan?'_

'_Perhaps your mother beteayed your father to a warthog?' Alanna said thoughtfully. She would just get sick if she listened to what he was saying. 'You both certainly have a warthog's manners. Jem here even has a warthog's looks.'_

_Jem lunged for her, only to be stopped by one of the guardsmen._

'_Jemis is very rash,' Hilam told Alanna. 'I'm not. It's going to take far more than these little barbs to pierce _my_ armor—'_

---In the Hands of the Goddess by Tamora Pierce

Alanna looked up into Hilam's cold hazel eyes with defiance written across her face. _I will not let him get ANY information out of me. Not as long as I live._ _If he thinks I will break easily boy is he in for the surprise of a lifetime, the bugger. _Even as she thought these words, hope was dwindling fast. Ever since the eerily handsome man came into the dank hut where she was being held prisoner her thoughts kept going back to wondering if anyone would come to help her. _At least Micah and Keel escaped…I hope. _Alanna thought as the last sounds of their escapade through the woods vanished.

"I say we just get along with the torturing NOW Hilam! I'm tired of waiting!' Jem shouted vehemently at his brother.

"Now, now Jemis." The oily voice replied. "Don't be overly rash, but, I must say I do agree with you this once. I have had enough of this child play. It is time to focus on something more than who (or what) our mother was." The Duke motioned for one of the guards to come over and whispered an order in his ear. The guard promptly left, but not before Alanna caught sight of a slightly wicked glint in his eyes.

_Greaaaat. Just perfect. How many sadistic people does Tusaine HAVE in their cursed army!? _Alanna wondered. Unfortunately she must have grumbled this out laud to be heard by the royal brothers, or as she now thought of them "the Royal pain in the butts". And, both to her dismay and joy, the door opened before anyone had a chance to reply. Unfortunately, this new man was not going to make her life any easier, as Alanna was about to find out. He had a black cloth over his face so that his facial characteristics were unable to be seen. _Or expressions._ Alanna thought as she eyed the leather bag he held in between his arm and torso. _Something tells me I won't be feeling very well in a few minutes. Though its hard to tell between seeing a man with a black hood or whatever is in the mystery bag._ She thought sarcastically. _Wonderful, just peachy. I am about to go through my first (and hopefully last) torture and yet I still have to act like I have the upper hand. _

As the young boy (or so the Tusaines thought) was pondering, the ghastly new man began taking instruments out of their wrappings, but what surprised Alanna the most was that none looked like the torture devices Sir Miles had informed them of during their classes. In fact, they seemed to not have been placed in the leather for transportation reasons, but for safe keeping. They were vials or different colored liquids. Each one varying from purest white, to vivid red, and even deep purples. The man picked up a white vial and popped the cork off the top. _Oh man am I in trouble now. TRUTH potions! Why did it never occur to me that they would use truth serums? _Now that she thought on it, it did seem like the easiest method to obtain knowledge from a captive. _But they both seemed so eager for torture? Why would they use the easy route instead?_ Instinctively, as she did whenever her thoughts became confusing, Alanna grabbed the token from the Great Mother Goddess. When she looked at the vials again though, she saw something that made her gasp aloud. Orange mist was infused with the liquids, sending a shiver up her spine. _Roger! He is the one behind this! He has betrayed Tortall and is aiding Tusaine in their invasion! Wait. I already knew Roger was evil and out to get the throne. Why am I so surprised at this then?_ Before she could contemplate further a voice shook her from the reverie.

"I see you recognize what that certain potion is capable of. And I was beginning to think that all of your pathetic country's warriors were dimwitted." Hilam commented after hearing her sharp intake of breath only moments before.

"At least we aren't stupid enough to actually believe that by kidnapping the Prince's squire that you will find out anything of importance."

"Well then. Why don't we see how 'stupid' we really are then. Tate." Hilam motioned to the masked man. "You may do the honors."

Only a split second transpired from the time where Tate was given his orders and a foul sticky liquid that caused a burning sensation was being forced down Alanna's throat. She twisted and turned in attempt to stop it from getting into her mouth. Hilam cackled demonically as he watched his prisoner struggle. Finally, after a full minute, thought it felt like an eternity to Alanna, the vial was empty and she was released from Tate's iron grip.

Now kneeling on the floor, not knowing what to do, Alanna was panicking. _This can't be happening to me. They might find out my secret. If they find out I'm a girl…oh goddess. I am in so much trouble now. _She tore her gaze from the dirt packed floor and stared at the Duke, her violet orbs glaring dangerously. Hilam remained unfazed and chuckled.

"Jemis, isn't this one interesting. Even though he has no hope and is about to divulge his nation's secrets, he still believes that he may have a chance." His emotions quickly changed and the interrogation began as his voice went from laughing to serious. "Now tell me this, Squire Alan, is there a secret passage into the King's chambers? And if so, where are they located?"

Alanna was nearly overcome with worry at this point. _Goddess. I have to tell him!_ The potion was already forcing her to open her speak, but what came out surprised both her and the two Royals who were watching.

"Yes there is one passage into the King's room." said a voice Alanna hardly recognized as her own. "It can be found on the left side of his door next to where he keeps his collection of ears." _Where did that come from!? _She wondered. _Roald doesn't have an ear collection…but George does. Well imagine my luck. He only asked about the King. He never specified whether he wanted the King of Tortall, or the King of Thieves. Im sorry George but I don't think Hilam knowing this information will cause to much trouble for you. At least I hope not. _And once again her thoughts were interrupted, but this time by Jem.

"What do you mean collection of ears!?" He roared. "We know very well that the Peacemaker does not have such a thing! How can you lie even through the potion! Hilam this is pointless! I want him tortured and I want it to be NOW!"

"Silence brother!" Hilam answered, finally loosing control of his temper "I, too, am tired of this _squire's_" he spat "insolence. "I don't know how you manage to be able to tell such lies but I can assure you that we WILL get information out of you. And I believe my elder brother shall take that pleasure."

With that he unsheathed his sword and rammed the hilt onto the prisoner's head. Alanna slumped to the ground unconscious, but not before wondering to herself how she was going to get herself out of this mess.


	2. Chapter 2

((Disclaimer-Sorry everyone i forgot this last time! I own nothing but the plot and anything you dont recognize from the Tamora Pierce books!!! I also own the homework I should be working on right now))

Thank yous

Tunstal Chix-Yes I know what you mean by the torture thing. A lot of stories stop as soon as that starts. Dont worry I'm not leaving you hanging!

Vigorous-thank you soooooo much for reviewing! You were my first ever and i was so happy to see it come up!

Sea-Aggie-Thanks so much for your review I just got it as I am typing! And I finished this chapter in school today so i hope this update is soon enough ::grins sarcastically::

And thanks to all of you who put this story on the update alert thing or your favorites list! I love getting those emails they make me so happy!!! Thankee!

* * *

Chapter 2

When someone usually begins to regain consciousness not knowing where they are, they usually ask "where am I" or "what happened" but of course, Alanna decided to break that tradition by having her first coherent thought being _Oh snap._ She was aware of being tied with her hands in front of her around something large and smelly. _A horse? How did I get on a horse?_ It was then she realized that there were others around her, including a man sitting in the saddle behind her. She was distinctly aware of the foul breath that could come from only one person. _Hilam. The disgusting pig can't even make sure his breath smells a little bit better than a warthog. What did he eat? Feces? Actually I don't think I really want to know….goddess look at me! Rambling on when I have no idea where I am, probably heading further into Tusaine than I have ever wanted to go, and can't even free myself! Ugh. I HATE being helpless._

Alanna decided to feign unconsciousness to see if she could pick up any news about her predicament. Though she allowed her eyes to open slightly, just enough so that she could see through her eyelashes. Surrounding her was at least fifteen knights and soldiers on horseback, and another thirty on foot. What surprised her most out of the entire scene was that they were no longer in the forest of the River Drell, but instead seemed to be traveling through a deserted city.

The homes here reminded her greatly of the merchant dwellings in the Unicorn district in Corus. With one difference, there seemed to be no one there. It was as if everyone had disappeared off the face of the earth. Every once in a while she would see a closed curtain shift, or a shadow shift in an alley. _I wonder where everyone is? They seem to be in hiding, but why?_

This thought bugged her for quite some time until the company stopped in front of a gate made of bleak gray stone, and though it looked formidable, there were obvious cracks as though the wall was wearing down after many battles. An imposing iron gate loomed in front of the group and a voice, Hilam's she believed. Shouted to the guards in common.

"Open the gate in the name of Duke Hilam and Count Jemis, brothers to His royal Majesty King Ain. Here to deliver a special guest."

_Hmm. Now this is interesting. I must be of _some_ importance for him to mention me to get into the castle. Too bad, something tells me I won't be a guest of honor here. _

Slowly the gate opened, allowing the weary men into the stronghold. As they did, Alanna took special note that this seemed to be the only entrance. She also noted how few sentries there seemed to be.

_Back in Corus there were usually soldiers on the walls…this place is getting to be more of a mystery by the minute. Either they are positive there will not be any attacks, or they simply don't have enough fighters to protect their capitol and invade Tortall at the same time. If…when…I get out of here that might be something to tell Jon._

Hilam drove his horse slightly farther into the courtyard then dismounted, untying Alanna from the horse once he was on the ground. _This is my chance!_ She thought frantically, and quickly she jumped from the horse in attempt to begin running towards the exit before the gate was completely sealed off. Suddenly, before she could even comprehend that Hilam had grabbed her wrist, she was brought to her knees by a quick kick in her gut.

"I see you are awake little beast" Hilam chuckled. "Next time you should not underestimate the great Duke Hilam before you attempt to escape."

Alanna realized then how weak she truly was. _Malnutrition. That figures. By not feeding me I won't be able to fight back. Ugh. I _loath_ having to rely on others especially a pig like him. _

Bound yet again Hilam led her through the castle like a dog on a leash until he came to wide, ornate looking doors that could have made a giant feel minute. There were two grim looking guards blocking their way, razor-sharp spears crisscrossing the entrance.

"Move out of the way fools!" ordered Hilam. "Do you not see I am in a hurry to see my brother; His Majesty King Ain!"

The older guard, unperturbed replied "We are under strict orders by His Majesty to allow no one into the throne room unless he has been notified of the meeting an hour before."

"I don't care what he says! He knows very well I am here with the…information he so urgently requested."

_Information?Is that really what he considers me to be? Hello I _am_ a human being you know! Geez. Maybe he just needs to make up his mind on whether I'm a "special guest" or "information". _

One of the massive doors then opened slightly to reveal a frazzled looking man in servant attire, though the poorest quality of such.

"H..h..His Majesty wishes to know who is causing such a disturbance in h…his hallways." The man, dwarfed by the entry, stuttered.

"Tell King Ain Duke Hilam is here with what he asked for. And tell him that I shall not stand for waiting another moment!"

"ye…yes your Grace. One moment your grace." The servant returned to the room behind the door to come out only moments later, admitting them in.

Alanna, being practically dragged by the rope attached to her wrists, glanced quickly at her surroundings. There wasn't much, in truth. The once white walls were faded to a light yellow; stained glass windows were dull and dusty. _So this is what the Royal Palace of Tusaine looks like. ::sigh:: I wish I was back in Corus. Where at least they keep their entry halls cleaned._ She didn't see much before she was forced to the ground by a sharp kick to the backs of her knees.

She fell with an "umpf" to the sullied tiled floors. As she tried to get up she found a sword at the top of her neck.

"Stay down prisoner." Hilam growled.

"Now brother what do we have here?" A new voice drawled from the only thing that looked clean in the entire hall, gold throne that seemed to emanate grandeur. He was clothed in a black velvet tunic with deep purple breeches. Adorning his straight brown hair was a gold crown festooned with sapphires, rubies, emeralds and various other precious gemstones. It seemed that the King of Tusaine cared much more for his own luxuries than the state of his capitol city.

"I have brought the squire to the Crown Prince of Tortall your Majesty. Squire Alan of Trebond is at your mercy. He has tried to escape once, in the courtyards, but failed as you can see." Hilam replied.

"Ah well brother, I do not believe we can let that kind of behavior go unpunished can we? But, alas, that can wait. Now young Trebond, you understand that as a prisoner of war your life is in my hands. And ignoring my wishes shall only make your stay here worse."

"I've told your pig of your brother and I'll tell you as well. I will never betray my country!" Alanna replied vehemently.

"Sharp tongue you have boy. You might do well to watch how often you use it. My patience is thin as is, and believe me when I say that I am not the most pleasant person when angered." the King said quietly. "There is someone I would like you to meet later. He is very…interested…in you it seems. But I believe that can wait until I get some questions answered. I would like to know, since you are so close to the Prince, what are the next steps Tortall is taking in the war? Answer wisely Trebond, or I shall force it from you."

"You won't get a single answer from me your _Majesty_" Alanna retorted brusquely.

King Ain sighed, though not reluctantly, "I suppose an idiot from Tortall such as yourself would choose the hard way. Wayne would you be so kind as to come over here?" The last part was directed towards a man in the corner of the hall and it was not a question.

"The next thing Alanna knew, she was being dragged to a pillar a few feet away, where her "leash" as she called it was tied to a peg high above her head. _oh no. ooooo no. If this is what I think it is I'm in big trouble. _Just as she was thinking this the man, Wayne, strode over, whip in hand.

"I want him to have twenty lashes. If he does not speak by then, take him to the dungeons until I feel it is time to try again with more, motivation. And it might break him easier to have nothing stopping the whip from getting to his back. Remove his shirt so the full force is felt."

At this last order Alanna visibly paled.

'Afraid? Maybe this shall be easier than I thought"

_No this cant be happening. Not here, not now! Goddess help me!_ She closed her eyes, knowing what will come next. Her tunic was being ripped in the back, making her special corset without doubt seen, when she heard a gasp from the Royals and servants in the room.

Her secret was exposed.

* * *

Please **Read** and **Review**!!!

I will try to make sure I say thanks to each and every one who does!


	3. Chapter 3

((Disclaimer: If I owned what Tamora Pierce wrote I would have no reason to get on my knees and beg for reviews...but i do own Davus!...no wait. He belongs to my Latin textbook...:sigh:))

EUGEPAE REVIEWS!

sorry this one took so much longer than the other. I have exams this week and had a huge project last week. And actually there are two hard ones tomorrow that I really need to work on. Anyway...here are my thank yous:

Sea-Aggiesorry it took so long on this update. spring break is next week so I promise to update within the next :thinks: five days

Syril SilverleafSorry butI love cliff hangers, well when I read them I dont. But they are fun when you are the author. Sorry!

xxTunstalChickxxYes she was whipped. Im not exactly sure how those things go though, so it isnt very graphic or anything like that. And there will be no rape. Though they might threaten that, it won't happen. There are plenty of stories out there people can read if they want to read about that. And thanks for the hero thing. It made my day. Really it did. Thankee! and once again...sorry for the cliffy

KhanteThanks for the review! I dont know what else to say so here are a lot of exclamation marks!

JessicaThanks for both of the reviews on chapter one and two! I once again dont know what else to say so i shall give a quote that my friends says "i dont know what else to say...so here is a rabbit with a pancake on its head"

AliaraGenDid i spell your name right? Sorry Im too lazy to check. Anywho, I love the all caps on amazing. It made me happy to see someone who loves capitals like i do. Thankee!

oh yes. and here are all the people who put me or my story on their alerts. im pretty sure this is all of the new ones:

chocoholly

AliaraGen

Pesche

In the Silence

Daughter of Nature

Syril Silverleaf

THANKEE!

and without further adeu...

* * *

Chapter 3

Recap:_**"I want him to have twenty lashes. If he does not speak by then, take him to the dungeons until I feel it is time to try again with more, motivation. And it might break him easier to have nothing stopping the whip from getting to his back. Remove his shirt so the full force is felt."**_

_**At this last order Alanna visibly paled.**_

'_**Afraid? Maybe this shall be easier than I thought"**_

_**No this cant be happening. Not here, not now! Goddess help me!**__** She closed her eyes, knowing what will come next. Her tunic was being ripped in the back, making her special corset without doubt seen, when she heard a gasp from the Royals and servants in the room.**_

_**Her secret was exposed."**_

King Ain stared in shock at the Tortallan he had been wanting to torture; while Duke Hilam was silent, glaring at the adolescent who had caused him so much trouble. There was no movement save for the occasional shifting of the prisoner who was pondering what her future will be after this, if there was to be one. Finally the apprehensive silence was broken when the King spoke. 

"What is this Hilam? Some sort of joke?" He said menacingly "I can assure you I am taking no amusement in this at all. I specifically remember ordering you to bring me Prince Jonathan's squire, not some wench from the streets!"

Hilam blanched at his sibling's anger. "Brother, I am playing no prank on you I swear. This bo…girl was fighting alongside the crown prince. He was even on sentry duty when we kidnapped him. Even the two soldiers that we had taken as well were calling him…her by a man's name."

"Well wench, tell us. Who are you and why were you posing as Alan of Trebond?"

"I am of Trebond. And I am in all certainty Prince Jonathan of Conte's squire." Alanna exclaimed. 

"You seem to have not heard me correctly. I asked you who you are and why you are posing as Alan of Trebond. It seems to me "Alan" is not your name." For a moment Ain cocks his head to one side, thinking. "Let us forget this slight problem for the time being. Hilam, come with me. We shall discuss this new, development, in private. It seems we have some fascinating information for Tortall concerning a certain squire." As the two brothers left the room Ain stopped for a moment at the entryway. "Oh and Davus" He said to the man holding the leather whip. "You may continue. And when you are finished; take her to the dungeons. There will be someone she must to meet later on, so make sure that the damage is not too extreme." With that they left, leaving only the torturer, Davus, and Alanna in the expansive room. 

_Well isn't this just peachy. Not only do my captors find out what only a handful of people in all of Tortall knows, but I _still_ get whipped. Just my luck. You would never believe I was on of the Goddess's chosen with my luck, or should I say damned. Yes that sounds better. One of the Goddess's damned. _

Alanna's thoughts were irrupted by _whoosh_ sounding through the air behind her, and then a _smack_ as the whip dug into her exposed skin. She bit her tongue in attempt to not scream in pain. _Oh Gods. So this is why they use flogging as a way to glean information. _Another _whoosh_ then _smack_ as the hard leather once again tore open her back. On and on this went; each one forcing Alanna to bite down harder. The iron taste of blood was in her mouth as the last few lashes came. _Whoosh…smack._ She could feel each and every line crisscrossing her skin. _Whoosh…smack._ Her vision was beginning to dim, offering her reprieve from the pain radiating from her back. _Whoosh…smack_ the last one finally came. 

Hazily, as if observing what was happening from another's perspective, Alanna could feel herself being untied from the post that made her stand upright, and was being carried out of the hall through a door previously unnoticed in the back of the room. The last thing she heard before loosing awareness completely was the servant muttering to himself, "Goddess forgive me"

Her head was pounding. It felt like someone had taken a bag of stones and dropped one on her head, one at a time. After a moment the ache began to subside, only to be replaced by another. _Fire! My back is on fire! Gods it feels like I slid down a mountainside! Ugh, my muscles are so cramped. How long have I been out?_ A soft groan escaped her lips as she tried to sit up from the ground she was laying face first on. 

As she sat up, the fire on her back flaring as she did, Alanna noticed her hands and ankles were unbound. _Well that's a blessing. I can almost hear the deal could have made now. "Here we will tear your back to shreds and in return, allow you the freedom to actually move your hands and feet.":sigh: I'm beginning to sound as sarcastic as Gary. _Her breath hitched in her throat for a moment. _Gary. Raoul, Alex, Jon, George. Will I ever see them again? Faithful! What happened to him! Oh no I hope he is okay. He's just a cat (albeit an annoying one). _She fought the tears that came to her eyes as she thought about her proud black cat. _And what about Thom? Will he ever find out what happened to me? Does he even know I'm missing?_

Dismal thoughts as these swept through her mind. Every once in a while, the thought of escape would come across, but would only last a second as she looked around her cell. In truth, she couldn't see much. There was no light source, no window, not even in the door. Here eyes had adjusted enough to be able to faintly see the outline of a wood and steel door but no more. There was nothing to accompany her as she sat, lonely and in pain. 

Hours later, or was it minutes, days maybe? Alanna didn't know. She heard the sound of metal against metal, a key being turned in the lock that held her in the miserable space. Slowly the door opened to reveal two men, and a bright but steady light coming from a torch in one of the men's hands. 

"Well what do we have here?" A sadistically familiar voice rang. Alanna's blood ran cold as she recognized that smooth, charming tone that could have only belonged to one person. 

"Roger" Alanna breathed in astonishment, fury, and even a little fear 

* * *

Sorry about the semi-cliffy. I just couldnt help it.

Please **READ **and** REVEIW!**

And IF I get five reviews or more for this chapter I might just post the next chapter sooner. :hint hint:

oh yeah! HAPPY LATE SAINT PATRICKS DAY!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry. I know I said this would be out sooner than the last one. But I have been extremely busy even though it is break. I have to take care of my mom and everything she would normally do because she has knee surgery. And some other things came up. Anyway...here are those wonderful thankyous no one actually reads but I love to write!

Thankees:

xxTunstall Chickxx-- Have fun in eigth grade while you still can. :grins evily: Thank you so much for being my very faithful reader, as you put it. Its true!

Heather the Writer-- You can go ahead and smack me on the head. My friends do it all the time, but it never works. It seems I have developed a hard head over the years.

Uncertian Destiny-- Thank you so much for reviewing! Hope I didnt make you wait too long!

Syril Silverleaf-- Yes and guess what! Another another one! hehehehe.

AliaraGen-- Ahh. Lovely drama teachers. :shivers: mine is kinda creepy. Well, heres that next update! (I wanted to put amazing in there but personally this chapter made me bored)

Sea-Aggie-- Here is another reader-hates-it-writer-loves-it moment. :grins again:

Tink05-- Yeah i think there is only one or two ones like this. Thats why i wanted to write it, I was mad/sad. Thanks you!

candace-- Yes I know the characters are a little OOC. But since im not Tamora Pierce its hard to get them in character, for me at least it is. I am too lazy to really try and make them fit their true personalities.

Reading-Angel-- Oh, Hi Jessica! I like your idea. :thinks: Yes actually (thanks to your suggestion) he will come into the story. I know almost exactly what i want to do with him now. But be patient. He shall arrive later.

GoluxOracle-- hmmm...yes i suppose i did add my own touch. that sounds like my room. my own touch is the "very messy" touch. Thankee!

MythStar Black Dragon-- Yeah. Even when i imagine Roger he gives me the chills. He's a creeper. Thank you!

kait1993-- About your question of when she was kidnapped...it was during the war with Tusaine at the Drell River. She was on sentry duty and she and faithful were knocked out by fog stuff. I know she was a Squire but im not sure how old she was. I want to say 15 though. If you read "In the Hands of the Goddess" you can find out, i dont feel like finding my copy at the moment.

ok. i know i used to say thanks to those who put me or the story on alert, but that will take up too much time/space so if you want your name to be in here REVIEW!!

now...on to the story.

oh and if you havent figured it out yet, _itallics_ usually mean something Alanna is thinking.

Chapter 4

"_**She heard the sound of metal against metal, a key being turned in the lock that held her in the miserable space. Slowly the door opened to reveal two men, and a bright but steady light coming from a torch in one of the men's hands. **_

_**"Well what do we have here?" A sadistically familiar voice rang. Alanna's blood ran cold as she recognized that smooth, charming tone that could have only belonged to one person. **_

"_**Roger" Alanna breathed in astonishment, fury, and even a little fear" **_

Alanna could feel her heart thumping in her chest. _Goddess protect me. I always thought there was something sinister about him, but I certainly wasn't expecting this! _

"You seem surprised Squire Alan. Now, why would that be? I know you suspected me. That much was revealed during our little chat." the Duke of Conte sneered. "Don't you remember? When you told me we were, 'less than friends?'"

"Of course I remember you lying piece of filth." Alanna croaked through a parched throat. _Why is he calling me Squire Alan? Wouldn't King Ain have told him I'm a girl yet? Something like that doesn't usually slip people's minds. But then again, I don't recall him ever having any brains. _

Roger suddenly rounded on Alanna, grabbing her by the shoulders, and pinning her to the jagged stone wall of the cell. The impact made the pain in her back flare, causing, to her dismay, a soft whimper to be heard.

"Good, it hurts. Now I want you to listen to me Alan. If you tell me what Jonathan's weaknesses are then you shall go free. If you refuse, I shall force you to. My gift is one of the strongest in the world, and I can make it very painful." Roger said in a menacingly soft voice.

"It doesn't matter whether I comply or not. You'll want me out of the way in the end." _Hmm…should I tell him I'm a girl or not? _

"Alas, and here I thought you were smart Alan." _Yeah and so did I yet you still don't see I'm not a..._ Alanna's thoughts were interrupted as Roger quickly shoved her to the ground and a bright orange whip of magic lashed out at her. Striking her collarbone and leaving a thick welt, as if fire had hit her.

"That was only a taste of what I can do Squire. I will give you the night to think upon your choice. Come morning I will be expecting the information I want from you. And, if you happen remain adamant against my wishes, then you shall get a full example of my power. Quite frankly, I would be surprised if there would be anything left of you by the end."

"Better that than be a traitor!" Alanna retorted vehemently.

"You would not be a traitor. Nay. Think of it more as placing the rightful ruler on the throne."

"Jon is the true heir as destined by the Gods. You, Roger, would only bring strife and misery to your subjects."

Roger sighed. "Why would the Gods preordain a young fool such as my cousin to rule when a more experienced man could ascend?"

"I hope by experienced you mean experienced in terms of conceit and treachery. For no one would follow you if you became King."

"This conversation is growing dull Squire Alan. Remember, you have all night to think about the answer you are going to give me tomorrow."

With that Duke Roger of Conte and King Ain left the dank cell, shutting the door, and throwing Alanna into darkness once again.

_Ugh! I can't believe that man! Does he really think I am going to betray my country and Prince only to be killed later? And why in the name of the Goddess is Ain not telling him my secret…not that it's much of a secret anymore. So Roger said he would give me the night to think. I must have been down here only a few hours then. _

She sat there thinking until her muscles began to cramp. Slowly, as to not bump any cuts, bruises or burns, she shifted so that she was sitting up. Alanna could hear her stomach growling loudly now, protesting how long it had gone without food. _How long has it been since I last ate? It has to have been days. _

Then, as if on cue, there was a knock on the cell door. _Knocking on a door locked from the outside. _:sigh: _Why do some people try to be polite when it only makes them look like idiots? That is one of the reasons I hate balls, behind every smile is some twisted thought about how ugly you look and such. _A faint click brought Alanna out of her reverie.

Mechanisms in the lock could be heard turning, though the sound was almost inaudible. Her heart began to beat faster, she tried in vain to listen and get some sort of warning as to whom her visitor could be, but there was nothing. Whoever was out there did not want to be heard.

* * *

ok ok I know its short. But I just had this horrible evil need to leave it there. Im sorry, but I simply had to. That little voice in your head that tells you not to be mean just wasnt there today.

Anyway...HAPPY EARLY EASTER!

and the next update shall come when I get...lets see...8 reviews, which would make it 30 total. :claps while jumping up and down: I love reviews so umm. please review!


	5. Chapter 5

((Disclaimer-- If i were Tamora Pierce (which im not) then why would I be writing fanfics instead of making money? Besides I make too many mistakes))

Hello everybody. I was going to update yesterday, but I was at a funeral for my great aunt all day and wasn't in the mood when I finally got home. !!Happy Spring!!

Sea-Aggie-- thank you for reviewing! Im glad you enjoy it! Even though i personally hated that last chapter, glad you like the story!

Syril Silverleaf-- Yea I know it was waaaay too short. I didnt really feel like writing when i wrote it, bad idea. This one is much much longer. Hope you like!

Heather the Writer-- Thanks for the advice. When I read back it does sound pretty bad. And you are right about the visitor. Hmm...did I just give something away? Yes. All well ya'll will know in a minute anyway.

xxTunstallChickxx-- You shall find out the visitor. And i know you hate cliffies, but then again so does everyone else, so why do i use them :thinks: i have no idea actually. hehehe

Irish Ninja Chick-- I love your name. Sorry that was random...anyway...thanks for reviewing!

GoluxOracle-- :looks back at other chapters: yes i do seem to use cliffhangers a lot. This one isnt really one (YEA) And thanks for the advice as well. I wont do it again i promise...except in these little thank yous.

5253Racer-- I hope ya didnt wait too long for this chapter! Thankee!

Angelic-Reader-- I like the new name. It sounds more like you have wings and not the book. And i cant wait to see read your story!

MythStar Black Dragon-- Yes Roger should just go die but unfortunatly he is part of this story. Though it would be fun to kill him later...

ok. i think that was everyone...i think.

Chapter 5

* * *

"_**Mechanisms in the lock could be heard turning, though the sound was almost inaudible. Her heart began to beat faster, she tried in vain to listen and get some sort of warning as to whom her visitor could be, but there was nothing. Whoever was out there did not want to be heard."**_

* * *

The door opened gradually, stopping when the crack was just wide enough for a person to fit through. Alanna could only see an outline of a man standing there, for there was too little light to see any features clearly. The man closed the door and turned around to face her.

"Who are you?" Alanna questioned.

"Here people call me Davus, my lady." He answered.

"You! Your that servant from before! The one who…" Her sentence faded as memories returned of the whip hitting her flesh.

"Yes, I am that servant, but you must understand I had no choice in the matter. If I were to not have followed King Ain's order's he might have questioned my loyalty to the Tusaine Crown. For the reasons I am here, any thought of disloyalty would mean loosing the job, and possibly my life." Davus said urgently.

"Oh. Okay, I guess I understand then. But, what are the reasons you are here?"

"His Majesty sent me to gather information on what goes on here. Speaking of his Majesty, he's been awful worried about the disappearance of a certain squire back in Tortall. In fact, if I don't get him the news about you he'd have my ears for sure."

"Wait. His _Majesty_? _Ears_? Goddess, George! You're his contact here, the one who gave us the positions of Tusaine's army to warn us of the war!" She stared incredulously.

Davus, though Alanna could not see, grinned at her reaction. "That would be me. I am going to contact him tonight and ask what should be done. He will probably want to get you out of here, and if we are to do that it might be helpful if you have some strength in you." He handed her two rolls. "These are all I could manage to get from the cooks. They are stuffed with meat, and though they don't taste the best, it is better than nothing."

"Thanks…so when…do you think…I'll see you…again." Alanna managed to say between mouthfuls.

"I will try to come every night when the rest of the castle is asleep." Davus informed her as he walked to the door.

"Alright, thank you for helping me." She said quietly.

"Its my duty to his Majesty and to Tortall. I wish I could do more, but its difficult."

Before Alanna could comment on what he said he closed the door, leaving her alone in the cell.

_I might as well try to get some sleep. No use facing Roger in the morning looking like I just rose from the dead. _

She lay on her stomach, since her back was still smarting with pain when touched, putting her head on her arms and slowly drifted off to sleep.

_Turning, all she saw was emerald fog. She began walking, towards what, she did not know. All that could be seen was the green mist enveloping everything._

"_Where am I?" Alanna wondered aloud. "It feels so real."_

_Suddenly she found herself sitting on packed dirt. Looking around she saw a familiar sight, heavy red and gold material surrounded the area and draped across the top; being held up by a post in the middle. There was a curtain closing off a fourth of the tent, with a bed inside. Another bed was positioned on the other side of the tent. Weapons of every sort were hung up or lying on the ground. But one in particular caught her eye. _

_"Lightning!" Alanna cried in joy. She swiftly strode over to where her beautiful sword lay. Reaching down to pick it up, she found that her hand passed right through the hilt. Before she could ponder her ghostlike existence, the tent flap opened up, allowing two men and a cat to come in. _

_"I'm just so frustrated Miles! No one has had any word on he…his whereabouts. And I didn't get a chance to ask Roger to scry for him before he left to check on the other forts bordering Tusaine. I have been ordered by both my uncle and father to stay put and not look for him, but he is my squire! It was my duty to make sure this sort of thing wouldn't happen." The first man said, sapphire eyes blazing._

_"Jon listen to me. There is nothing we can do for him. You and I both know he can take care of himself. That has been proven time and time again. For now all we can do is wait." Miles said in attempt to placate the concerned prince. _

_Alanna watched in amazement as she saw two of her closet friends so close to her. "Jon, Miles can you hear me?" She asked hopefully, but got no answer, not even the slightest reaction from the men. Sighing, she turned her attention to the maps on the table next to her._

_"I understand all that, but look, even Faithful is troubled." Returned Jon. "Speaking of Faithful, where did he go off to?"_

_Looking around the two spotted him staring at seemingly open air above Alan's sword. _

_When Alanna realized they were looking intently right at the spot where she jumped in surprise. "Can you see me?" She asked excitedly, though she once again received no response. _

_"I think Faithful has finally cracked. He's staring at nothing like he can really be there." Jon mocked. _

_Looking down Alanna was startled to see a pair of purple eyes staring straight into her own. She kneeled down so that she was closer to her companion. "You probably can't see me either can you? But you sense a presence right?" Faithful just gazed at her once more then leaped onto Miles' lap, curling into a tight ball. _

_"I think you should rest Jon. I, too, am worried about Alan, but that doesn't mean I am going to deprive my body of what it needs. Good night to you." The black cat popped its head up and jumped onto the floor watching as the wise man walked out of the tent. _

_"I guess we will just have to wait then won't we Faithful? As much as I hate to, there really isn't anything we can do. Maybe I will send a note to George tomorrow, hopefully he knows something."_

_Alanna, filled with a sudden yearning to be with her friend and confidant again, tried to take a step forward and somehow let him know she was there. But the thick green haze filled her vision and a voice that was like a thousand trees blowing in the wind spoke in her mind._

_"My daughter, things have not gone as they were ordained. It is time for you to take control of your own destiny."_

The fog cleared and she opened her eyes to the dank, dark dungeon in which she was held.

* * *

Thats all for now!

Please R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

((Disclaimer-If i were Tamora Pierce, the wonderful author of Tortall, I would have been smart enough to know that i should always save my work as i do it, so as not to loose it and get mad at myself))

Grr...i just typed all my thankees out and it dissapeared. now i have to start over again so im not going to reply to everyone this time. grr...

Anyway. Im sorry it took so long to update but ive been SUPER busy with school work. This chapter is pretty dull, more like a filler. Its pretty much leading up to the next one which shall be super exciting and action packed. Yipee!!

o and sorry to all you who want my chapters to be longer. Im too stubborn to yeild to your wishes, so sorry. :grins:

Thankees (which are much shorter much to my dismay)

**Heather the Writer, Glissoning Raven, Syril Silverleaf, Tink05, Sea-Aggie, xxTunstallChickxx, Lady Knight Opal, Angelic-Reader, AliaraGen, Irish Ninja Chick, just a person,** and last but not least**, Puppy Beka Cooper.**

And another thank you to all you who put me on their alerts or fave lists. though i would certainly prefer a review. even if it is something as simple as "good job" or "this stinks."

Chapter 6

Alanna sat up, slowly stretching her limbs. Though she had slept through the night, her mind was still groggy. She then began to rub down the muscles in her legs, which had fallen asleep, and proceeded to do the same to her arms when it dawned upon her. There was no pain. Gingerly, at first, she touched where her burns had once been, only to find soft, tender skin. Her back, too, felt better than it had throughout her entire time in Tusaine. Moving her hand up and down her back through the large gash that had been slashed in her tunic, she felt only slight bumps where the whip had struck. These, Alanna assumed, were newly formed scars that she would have for the rest of her life.

_Well this is a new development._ Alanna thought to herself sardonically. _The Gods are finally doing something useful. Instead of popping into our lives when they are most chaotic and painful, they take away the pain but leave the chaos. _

She knew she was scowling, but as there was no one to see her she could have cared less, not that she would have cared any way. Alanna could almost hear her friends scolding her and joking that her face would freeze that way if she kept it up. Normally her scowl would have deepened at that, but now the frown was replaced with a far away look; one that clearly showed how much she missed Tortall.

_No. I can get out of this. Davus said he will help me and considering he's one of George's birdies he will probably have to help. If he wants to keep his ear that is. And now that the worst of my wounds are healed it will be a heck of a lot easier. _She admonished herself determinedly.

Knowing there was a long day ahead of her she stood and began the most basic exercise routine she knew from her years of training. After almost two weeks of no arduous work to keep her in shape, her muscles were slow to respond and felt like jelly.

_Jab, hook, uppercut, kick, block. Jab, hook, uppercut, kick, block, switch. _Alanna kept repeating to herself as she went through each rotation. Luckily the chains that prevented her from using her gift were long enough that she could punch without interference, though the added burden was an annoyance.

After about twenty minutes had passed, Alanna finally stopped. Bending over, her breath coming out in short gasps, she tried to get some air. Sweat began to irritate the small scratches that were still found all over her body. She knew that her exhaustion was also because how little she had been able to eat. There was a noticeable difference in her weight; she had to have lost far too much to be healthy.

Sitting herself down on the cold, grimy stone floor, Alanna repeated the stretches she had done before her small workout. By the time everything had been completed a feeing of extreme lethargy took over her entire body.

_I suppose I overexerted myself haven't I? _Alanna thought to herself half-heartedly. Soon the drowsiness took over and she fell into a deep sleep.

Barely half an hour had gone by when she suddenly sat up, heart thudding in her chest. In her dream she had thought she heard mice the moment before she awoke. Listening she realized that it had not been a rodent of any type, but the door to her cell opening.

Alanna sat unmoving, pretending as if the numerous lashes and burns still adorned her skin. Less than a second had passed since she had first heard the door creak, but it felt like an eternity to her.

_Surly it can't be Davus already?_ She thought, eliminating her only ray of hope. The person's identity was obvious to her, but she didn't want to admit it.

Two men's slim figures were outlined in the shadows. Alanna could not see who they were, but she knew neither of them were Roger. What looked like spears were visible in each of the men's hands, which told her that the duo was most likely a guard.

They walked into the prison, roughly grabbing Alanna's arms and holding them in a rigid and unyielding grip. Even if she had the energy, it would have been impossible to escape.

Leading her through the countless corridors of the dungeon, she quickly found herself lost.

_Who knew that such a small castle would have such a huge place to keep prisoners? _

A few more turns and a lot of confusion later, Alanna found herself standing in another dimly lit passageway, facing what looked like a sturdy wood and iron door. Despite its innocent appearance, there was an ominous feel to it. As if the very air surrounding it was afraid of the horrors that went on within.

The shorter of the two guards went up to the door and knocked firmly, three times. The sound reverberated down the corridor as the sounds of feet walking to answer the knock.

A harsh smell of old blood and sweat met Alanna's nose with intense force, nearly causing her to retch. The only thing holding her back from visibly showing her revulsion, by both on her face and the floor, was the man who stood in the doorframe. Smiling cruelly, her enemy welcomed her into the room.

"Squire Alan, how nice of you to come." Roger said with sardonic pleasantry. "As you well know there are some things we are to discuss this lovely morning. Guards, you may leave now."

The men gave the powerful mage an anxious glance before turning and strode back the way they came.

Alanna stood where she was, halfway frightened by the Conte Duke's tone, and part disgust for the rooms that she was to be brought into.

Throughout her years as a page, and attending her many classes, they had been told what torture chambers were like. And that if ever faced with one, there was often little chance you would ever come out, alive that is. The teachers had informed the boys (and unknowingly one girl) about the methods they would probably use, both mental and physical. But as Alanna stood there facing one of the very things most Knights dreaded ever being forced to face, she knew it would not be what was done to the person to make them break, but the thought about what could happen.

She was forced out of her momentary shock by a sharp jolt to her back. While she had been frozen, Duke Roger had snuck up behind her. Alanna collapsed onto the ground inside the chamber. Quickly gathering her wits she forced herself to stand and face the human monster.

Roger took a few steps in and calmly closed the door, bolting it shut. He then used his gift to seal the cracks against eavesdroppers, Alanna noticed while holding her ember necklace.

_Or so no one can hear the screams. _Alanna thought morosely. Her legs began noticeably shaking and she willed them to stop. She would show no weakness in front of him.

The Duke snapped his fingers and suddenly the pitch black room was flooded with an orange-white light, blinding Alanna after her hours in darkness.

"And so we begin." Roger said in a low, menacing voice.

* * *

wow. Roger's a real creeper isnt he. thats a statement not a question.

Out of the goodness of your kind hearts Please Review!!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone. Sorry for the wait. I hope it wasnt too long of a wait but school has been busy busy busy. And lets just say Friday I was far too excited about the fact that we had an earthquake. How cool is that! Well maybe i only think it is "cool" because we rarely get them. But whatever. I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter its my longest yet! teehehe

Thankees:

Irish Ninja Chick--Im happy you sound so excited, especially with all those exclamation points. Thank you!

Fairy Lights--hehe you sounded like a darking with the "badbadbad" hehehe. Thanks for reviewing.

spazzysassyyangel--Glad you love it. Yes Roger is pure evil. He haunts my dreams i swear.

LadyKnightOpal--I love all the "omg's" im getting. Hope you like this chapter!

Sea-Aggie--haha i do the same thing with the see/read thing. Thank you so much for reviewing!!

one-of-a-kind-copycat--im happy you like the plot, please dont copy it. :grins: jkjk.

Syril Silverleaf--ook. Glad you like creepiness cause Roger has plenty of it. He's practically drowning in it actually. (;

Lady Leopard--Actually im glad its not what you would have done (not because i dont like you or anything) but it means my work is more origional. Or as origional as fanfics can get considering we are using other people's ideas in the first place.

Kait1993--Thankee for reviewing! Im really hoping you enjoy this chapter.

xxTunstallChickxx--Im so happy you like it! It really means a lot coming from you. You shall find out what happens to alanna later, of course. And Jon is not coming to rescue her. never ever. Im not even sure how big a role he will play. He just makes me mad for some reason. LR really showed a bad side of him that i just cant get over. Sorry!

overlyimaginativeortoomuchtime--hmm im hoping interesting means good! Thanx for reviewing!

epobbp--umm thanks for answering that comment (; I hope i you like this chapter!

Bookflower--Im glad you like those ideas. They kinda just, spewed out. hehe. Thanks for reviewing!!

AliaraGen--hahaha you might have to wait a little longer to see what roger is going to do. :grins: Thanks!

((Disclaimer- oops i forgot to put this at the top. all well. I obviously dont own the characters. Only the plot. That IS why its called "fanfiction" not "author fiction". jeez. dont sue me. i dont even have a job.:walks away in self pity:))

* * *

Chapter 7

_**The Duke snapped his fingers and suddenly the pitch black room was flooded with an orange-white light, blinding Alanna after her hours in darkness. **_

"_**And so we begin." Roger said in a low, menacing voice. **_

Alanna's eyesight began to clear and what she saw shook her to the very core. At first the walls looked similar to the bleak stone of her own cell, except for dark smudges splattered across the walls in various places. She knew what it was though when they began to take on a dark burgundy color where Roger's light hit. Also, near the areas where the smears were shackles attached to the stone.

In the far right corner of the room there was a desk. It was only about three feet long, and about two feet wide, and there was a small chair behind it, its soft velvety sheen a stark contrast to the dismal scene surrounding it.

On the desk there was a stack of papers held down by a gold paperweight, along with a pure white feather pen sitting next to them. Alanna could only guess that the purpose of it all was for the questioner to write what he learns from the interrogation.

As with so much lately, her speculation was interrupted by a sharp pull of her chains. Being caught unprepared, Alanna tumbled to the ground, landing hard on her arm. And, before she could react, she found herself being dragged across the jagged stone floor, slicing her skin. Her chains were attached to a knob high on the back wall, forcing her to stand bare footed on the stone.

"Now listen here squire." Duke Roger growled. "I'm in a rush and in no mood for any of your stubborn foolishness. I know all too well you will not succumb to torture. I have been keeping tabs on you for too long not to have noticed that. And it is a shame that a boy with such talents is going to be wasted following Prince Jonathan." His voice became softer. "You were quite a skilled swordsman too; it really is a pity that those aptitudes can not be used for a higher purpose. Nonetheless, it's obvious you won't join me, unless you have rethought your words from yesterday?"

Roger walked from behind Alanna so that he could watch her face as she replied, but when he looked at her he just as soon wished he hadn't.

Glaring at him scathingly were two violet eyes, and despite the rings around them from lack of sleep or the emaciated tightness of the skin surrounding them, the Duke of Conte was intimidated. The wavy red hair, which had grown down to the shoulders, stuck out at all angles and reminded him of untamable fire.

All in all, the appearance was one of a survivor, someone determined and loyal to the end, no matter the consequences. Right then the slight hope that Squire Alan would become an ally was vanquished.

"If you still believe that I would join you in your attempt to commit treason against the crown of Tortall, my knight master, and moreover my best friend; then you are much stupider than I thought _your Grace_." Alanna spat with such venom in her voice that a snake would be jealous.

Roger looked at her and sighed. "Then so be it Alan."

He stepped back from Alanna, raised his right arm so that it was horizontal to the ground, palm up, and began chanting. "Alan of Trebond. With this spell loose tongue arise, and speak the truth without disguise. All the secrets I want be revealed, and leave nothing concealed." With the final word his hand began to glow a bright orange.

_Great. _Alanna thought to herself. _Torture I think I could deal with, but using magic to make me tell the truth! Shouldn't that be counted as cheating? Then again he never was one to play by the rules._

Mere seconds went by as the radiance surrounding his hand grew. Alanna was beginning to get very worried. Something about begin forced to give away all your secrets without being able to stop yourself was not appealing to her.

Soon the orange light had such an intensity that she had to look away in order to avoid being blinded. Roger, however, had the look of pure triumph on his face, as if he had already gained world domination.

Right when Alanna thought that she was going to be blinded despite having her eyes pinched shut, the light disappeared. Cracking one eye open, then the other, she looked up to see the Duke staring at his open hand, shocked.

"What…what happened?" He stuttered. "It was supposed to go straight towards the person I told it to be cast upon."

Alanna frowned for a second, just as surprised as Roger was. _Why didn't his spell work? Isn't he supposed to be the greatest mage on this part of the world? He told the spell to effect me, but why didn't it…_ She paused in her thinking. Coming to a sudden realization, she grinned. _My name isn't Alan of Trebond. The spell wouldn't work because the only Trebond with the name Alan was my father, and he isn't alive anymore! _

Her grin widened into a full fledged smile as she thought about how lucky she was, and the mental torment Roger must be going through wondering why his spell failed.

In fact, he was racking his brain for any solution to his dilemma.

"I have never failed to do this incantation before. Why should it not work now when I need it most?" His head shot up and he strode quickly over to the cheery looking captive.

He smacked her across the face with such ferocity that it sent her slamming against the wall. Luckily, though, her head did not hit it hard and she was spared loosing consciousness.

"What has you looking so smug boy?" Roger shouted. "Answer me!"

Alanna had known that the secret she had tried so long and hard to keep would be revealed to the Duke sooner or later. So she wanted to get as much fun out of his ignorance as she could at the moment.

"You mean his majesty King Ain hasn't told you yet?" She asked sweetly in a voice that was clearly more feminine than he had ever heard it before.

Roger, in his ire, did not notice this change of voice. "What do you mean what hasn't he told me?"

"My secret, of course. He discovered it the first day I was here. Do you mean to say he never let you know?" Alanna continued to goad his anger. She knew he couldn't tell she was a girl by her outline, unless he really looked hard that is. The corset she had been wearing was only sheared at the bottom, therefore still hiding some of her womanly figure. And she had fixed her torn tunic in a way that the hole was not as visible.

The Duke studied Alanna closely. She watched expectantly, trying not to cringe as his eyes lingered on certain parts of her body. _If he doesn't figure it out on his own soon I'm going to have to tell him so he doesn't kill King Ain. Then again, that wouldn't be a bad thing. _

"It can't be." Roger breathed, eyes wide in shock. "Where is Alan of Trebond? You must be a fake, a double, a prank, anything! It cant be!" He stammered in disbelief.

Alanna finally lost her temper. _How thick headed can you be!_ She thought.

"What "can't be" Duke Roger? The fact that a girl can fight, that she can deceive not only the entire court, but the most powerful mage in the realm as well?" She said with hushed rage.

Roger stepped back until he found the soft chair in the far corner and simply sat there staring at Alanna, still in a state of astonishment. Then, slowly, a malicious grin appeared formed on his lips, sending chills down Alanna's spine.

"This is an interesting turn of events now isn't it? Such news, it would be disgraceful not to tell others of it. I am sure those back in Tortall would love to hear of this, don't you? The Prince's squire, the protégé who saved his life, a traitor. "

"I'm may have lied to them about my gender but I am not a traitor Roger, and they know that!" Alanna shouted at him.

He looked at her contemplating. "Yes you did lie to them. For all they know, you could have even been lying to them about your loyalty to the Tortallan Crown. What if I were to tell them that you were a spy for Tusaine? That I caught you in the act of sending away valuable information across the River Drell?" He said, thinking aloud.

"Yes, what would stop them from believing me, their own brother?"

"The King and Queen would never believe such slander! Jon would know it is not true, he would know tell them!" Alanna whispered desperately.

"I think that my return to Corus shall be sooner than I thought miss…what is your real name?" Roger questioned.

"Like I would tell you!" She retorted.

"I don't think you need to. If I remember my research correctly there was a certain record kept in the Palace that told of twins born in Trebond fifteen years ago. And, if my resources are also correct, there is a Thom of Trebond currently training to become a mage at the City of the Gods. Is that correct, Alanna?"

Alanna was unable to speak, her mouth paper dry. She could feel the blood rush out of her head. Roger, of course saw this and knew he was correct. Standing, he faced the white faced girl.

"I bid good day to you Lady Alanna. This morning chat was very refreshing. As soon as the proper arrangements can be made the two of us will be on our way to the capitol. Until then, enjoy yourself." He said in an exaggeratedly merry way that made Alanna want to heave what little she had eaten in the last twenty-four hours.

As the door shut, all traces of the Duke's gift went out, causing Alanna to be left in absolute darkness and wondering what more could happen to her before her nightmare was over.

* * *

well what did you think? need more action? dont worry thats coming up next chapter! good ol Davus shall return! oops did i say that?

please review! They really are what keeps me writing!

oh and does anyone know of a song that has to do with one of the U.S. presidents and calls him a stump or a log or something like that? I know its random but i cant remember it and its bugging me. The people who sang the song played weird instruments like a saw and washboard. cookies to whoever actually knows what im talking about!


	8. Chapter 8

((Disclaimer thingie--Dont own. As sad and depressing as it is, ehue, it is the truth.))

Sorry 'bout the wait. Hope it wasnt too long for all you with ants in your pants. I should be studying for a bio test but whatever. I know i said this would have a lot of action, but it got to about where i like to end them before then. But trust me the next one I PROMISE will have more.

Thankees:

Lady Leopard--Thanks for reviewing, and Roger should be evil in every story. I hate those few Alanna/Roger fics. :shivers:

Syril Silverleaf--haha thank you!

kait1993--of course roger found out, makes everything more interesting. And thats IF the nobles finds out. :grins:

Fairy Lights--Yeah I know Alanna should have drawn it out, but i was getting bored. And Roger didnt remember when she was born, but you know how in the books Thom said there had been inquiries about him? Well what if Roger took it a step further and actually researched records of births and such in Tortall (assuming they have them).

Heather the Writer--I actually am amazed at how horrid my old chapters were. I dont know how you all put up with them, or any of mine actually. Thanks!!

Spazzysassyangel--Thanks. I hope Jon believes her too, but I have no idea what he will do. Im not planning that far in advance at all.

Sea-Aggie--haha :grins malevolently (sp?): she shall never be out of this mess, what do you mean? hehehe

Bookflower--i hope you like this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

Mythstar Black Dragon--Just remember they (except for george and thom) believe Roger is all goodie too shoe, he isnt a bad mage to them. Thanks for the review.

xxTunstall Chickxx--ummm heres your cyber cookie, chocolate bytes included. I know he was still nice and loyal and everything at the time, but im not changing the A/G part of this fic. Something about Princes just are so Cinderellaish. And Alanna is not like Cinderella unless you REALLY stretch it.

Irish Ninja Chick--Thankee! Hope you like the update!

AliaraGen--I hope i huried enough! ok maybe i didnt, but i hope you enjoy this!

shadowstorm13--Well im glad at least one thing came across to the readers: Roger is totally and completely evil. Thankee!

and about that song i couldnt remember. Two days after the last update i remembered. Its called "Napolean of the Stump" By: They Might be Giants. Just if you were curious what was bugging the heck out of me so much i had to ask the world.

anyway...here is the story!

* * *

Chapter 8

_**As the door shut, all traces of the Duke's gift went out, causing Alanna to be left in absolute darkness and wondering what more could happen to her before her nightmare was over. **_

Smells of the dungeon multiplied horrendously after the door was shut, the stale air reeked of old blood. And all Alanna of Trebond could do was stand barefooted on the sharp flagstones, unable to sit or relax. She leaned against the cool stone behind her, temporarily overlooking the vulgar remains contaminating it. Her greatest enemy, the powerful sorcerer Duke Roger of Conte, had just found out that she was, in fact, a female. He had plans to take her with him to the Royal Palace in Corus, where her scam would be revealed to the world. And, as Roger hoped, would force her to become an exile, or worse.

_I won't let that happen though. _Alanna thought to herself resolutely. _No. I can't let that happen. I told myself I would earn my shield and all Gods be damned I will! There has to be a way out of here. George always said there is always more than one way to escape a situation. _

She smiled absentmindedly, as thinking about the infamous King of Thieves often did nowadays.

_When I get back home and everything is sorted out I think I might ask him for some Rogue lessons. If I knew more it might have come in handy. _

The feeling in her hands was beginning to ebb when she made the decision to make an escape. Wondering if she could break through the spells placed on her shackles, she grabbed her ember necklace; which she was still astounded no one had confiscated from her. As soon as her fingers brushed against the cool, smooth surface orange light flared around her chains.

_Well, I guess I can say "good bye" to that course of action. Nothing can ever be the easy way can it? _She thought sadly.

While trying to think of another way to get free of her restraints, Alanna leaned her side against the wall again. She remained there for a few minutes, racking her brain for all she knew of picking locks, but came up with nothing. Just as she was giving up hope, she rested the rest of her back against the stone, only to be jabbed in the spine by something very sharp. Turning she attempted to see whatever it was protruding from the wall. Unfortunately for her, the darkness concealed the jagged object.

Carefully, as to not harm herself on the point, Alanna moved her hands slowly up the wall until she came to the area where she thought the thing to be. She searched across the stone when, finally, her calloused hands found a slim spike of metal jutting out from the mortar. Gently touching the tip, she found that it was extremely sharp, but skinny enough to fit into the keyhole on her shackles.

Realizing this could be her chance to relieve herself from the annoying chunks of metal on her wrists, she positioned the lock right above the piece of metal. Alanna quickly slammed her wrist forward, forcing it into the key hole.

In the blink of an eye Alanna was forced back several feet into the middle of the cell by an unknown force. Sitting up she knew that if she could see, the room would have been spinning. She was putting one hand to her head as if to stop the dizziness when her hand froze in mid air. Her hand was un-hindered and she was kneeling on the floor, feet away from where chains had held her upright.

She was free…almost.

_It worked! It actually worked! _She screamed in her mind disbelievingly. For the first time in, what she supposed was two weeks, her arms could move about freely.

Alanna stood and, being careful to walk gently on the jagged stone floor, made her way to the desk in the corner. She knew that the door was only about three feet to her left, but the last thing she wanted was to be caught in the hallways unarmed. It was her hope that there was at least a dagger in the drawers, though she did not want to consider what it may have been used for in the past.

Finding that there was only one drawer handle she tugged, but it did not budge. Trying again she pulled harder, once again to no avail. Deciding not to waste her time or accidently set of an alarm of some sort, she sorted through what lay on top of the desk. Finding nothing more than papers she settled on simply using her fists if she needed to defend herself.

Straightening Alanna sighed. Wrestling, or any other hand to hand combat, never were her best skills. She strode towards the door and silently tested the handle, which was thankfully unlocked. Her hand was about to open the door when it began to open by itself, coming towards her. Hastily she jumped backwards, positioning herself so that the newcomer would not be able to see her, getting into fighting stance as a precaution.

Watching as the figure of a young man became visible in the darkness; Alanna could feel her muscles tense in anticipation.

"Psst…Alanna. Where are you? I can't see anything in here." She heard him whisper, barely perceptible.

" Davus? Davus is that you?" Alanna responded, praying to the Gods that it really was him not someone who might arrest her friend.

"Wait. Where are you?" Davus repeated. "Your voice is coming from near the door, but aren't you chained up on the wall over there?" He questioned seemingly pointing to the opposite wall, apparently had forgotten neither of them could see the other.

"How do you think? I escaped. Things were getting a little dull just hanging around over there and I decided to have a look around!" Alanna retorted, temper beginning to rise. The strain of the last few days was becoming increasingly evident in her emotions.

"Mithros! His Majesty would tell me to help a hot headed tomboy." Davus growled.

"I heard that!" Alanna nearly shouted, remembering at the last moment that other, not so friendly, people could over hear. "You don't have to help me if you don't want to, and personally I would much rather go off on my own than be with an inconsiderate fool like you!"

"Alright, alright. Just calm down, I have to help you or His Majesty would have my ears and everything attached. Besides, you wouldn't make it out of the dungeons on your own. Unlike you, I know my way around. And I have some friends inside the castle walls that will help us get out of here as well." Davus added smugly.

Alanna, not wanting to admit she was wrong to the already arrogant rogue, said nothing about escaping solo, then became confused about something he said.

"Davus, why did you say 'get us out of here'? I thought you had to stay here as George's mole. She asked him curiously.

"Yes, well. There is another agent here, and I was due to take leave from work here and return to Corus with a report next month, but I asked the service manager and moved that break to now. My first day off was yesterday, so you going missing today would lessen the suspicion on my part." Davus answered her. "We should begin making our way out of here now though; it is around eleventh bell now; which means the guards should begin waking up from their hangovers in another hour or two."

The pair made their way to the door and left, already Alanna could feel a weight being lifted off her shoulders.

Traveling along the torchlit passages, they walked swiftly, Alanna following Davus. She checked behind them periodically to see if they were being followed, and he made sure the coast was clear before turning any corners.

Alanna, who had not been able to see what her aid looked like beforehand, studied him now. His brown hair had red highlights in it, it was cut , but was long enough to cover is ears. He was medium build, and about a head taller than herself, which wasn't saying much. The trained eye could spot well toned muscles beneath his tunic, and he moved with almost as much stealth and grace as George did.

_If he wasn't so loyal he may have tried to take the throne from George. _She thought.

When he turned she saw dark brown eyes that were an almost exact shade as his hair.

_If I was one of those simpering Court ladies, I might even consider him cute. _But as soon as this came to her head, it was immediatly bashed from her mind. _Luckily I am NOT one of them. Besides, I have George don't I?_ _Wait. Where did that come from!? _Alanna's face deepened into one of her famous scowls. _I must just be tired, yeah thats it, tired. _

After what had seemed like hours of sharp twists and turns, the two of them found themselves in yet another hallway. But this one, unlike the stone walled dungeons, had light purple wallpaper, with gold trim outlining the faded family crests of the Tusaine Royal Family. Turning left they sprinted down the floor, making sure to only tread on the carpeting in the center.

Alanna's feet were beginning to pain her, the cuts on the bottoms cracking and bleeding into the fine cloth beneath them. Her breaths were becoming more and more labored from the quick pace they were going at. If they kept that speed up much longer she would have to take a breather, but doing so would heighten their chances of capture.

At long last the rogue and the escapee found themselves at a small servant's door positioned just out of sight from passers by behind a large stone pillar.

'Watch your step' Davus mouthed

Nodding her comprehension, Alanna followed him into a dark tunnel. They slowly made their way down several flights of smooth stone steps until the ground leveled and the stone was replaced by dirt floor.

Alanna did not know what they were heading towards, but she assumed that this was one of the many escape passages castles held in case they were under siege. Though she herself did not know of many of them at the Royal Palace in Corus, it was generally understood that they existed.

Soon the passageway ended abruptly, and in front of them stood a wooden ladder. Davus climbed up the rungs first and opened the hatch at the top, outwardly having to exert more force due to something on top of it.

Light poured into the duct, squinting her eyes Alanna too ascended the ladder to be met with familiar scents that reminded her of home in Tortall. Only this time, that feeling did not bring gloom, but the elation of adventure.

* * *

I hope you all liked it! And now things finally get more exciting than sitting in a freaking cage for almost eight chapters.

hey this was my longest chapter yet! Yipee!!

Please please please Review! Every comment, even just "good" will be much appreciated!

and out of the 121 hits for last chap there were 13 reviews. im sure yall can do better than that!


	9. Chapter 9

((Disclaimer--I don't own any of this, if i did I would have a cat a husband and my own home. And i have none of these thank god not a husband))

You wont be finding any review replies here because im replying to them via email/pm now. much easier i think.

but i shall include everyone's names b/c im bored.

Thanks to:

**Tink05, AliaraGen, Sea-Aggie, Syril Silverleaf, Lady Knight Opal, Lady Leopard, Bookflower, gaya2081, GoluxOracle, and xxTunstall Chickxx.**

I promised i would have this out this weekend so here it is. I hope you all like it. I sorta lost my train of thought during the middle of it so if there doesnt seem to be as much action as you would like to see, sorry! (;

* * *

Chapter 9

_**Light poured into the duct, squinting her eyes Alanna too ascended the ladder to be met with familiar scents that reminded her of home in Tortall. Only this time, that feeling did not bring gloom, but the elation of adventure.**_

Turning her head, Alanna gazed about the area the passage had led to. It was a stable, there were only a few stalls that were occupied, and the wood looked like it had not been used near as much as the one in Corus. And it just so happened that one of those stalls was where the trap door was concealed, underneath the trough to be exact.

A warm honey colored light filled the building, giving it a relaxed and homelike feel. But Alanna's heart still thudded in her chest, she and Davus still had some ways to go before they were clear of any danger.

"This way. This is the lesser stables so there is no need to worry about the King or anyone bursting in. Only the lesser Barons keep their equines here." Davus stated. "I have a friend who works here who will lend us some help as well."

The pair rose and walked out of the stall, and went to the opposite end of the stable where there was a ladder that led to the hay lofts.

"Jakub!" Alanna's companion shouted. "Jakub get down here you horse hearted fool! I'm in no mood fer your laziness!"

Swinging down from the upper floor came a small, skinny body of a boy. He was as tall as Alanna and had light brown hair which was tied back using a strip of leather. His clothes were simple home-spun cotton and looked as if they had seen better days; a very long time ago.

_He looks so young._ Thought Alanna. _He mustn't be older than twelve. _

"Hiya Davus! Whatcha doin' here? An who's this lad?" Came the small, childish voice of the boy.

"First of all Jakub, could you talk a little quieter? This is one of those times I told you about, you know? When I have to be discreet?" Davus replied exasperated.

Jakub, blushed at being scolded for a second and then asked, "Whats discreeeet mean?"

Davus sighed impatiently. "It _means_ that we have to be secretive. Like your da has to be." He turned to face Alanna. "You might know his father actually. He works in the stables at the castle, a good friend of His Majesty."

Alanna's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Stephan Groomsmen! It can't be. I never knew he had a child, nor a wife for that matter!" She wracked her brain trying to remember if there had been any time where she had seen her friend with a woman, but came up with nothing.

"Jakub go get the both of us cloaks, and saddle two horses please." Davus ordered the child. Once he had left to do as he was told Davus started explaining in a quiet voice.

"Her name was Cheyanne." He began. "She and Stephan met when they were only children playing in the streets of Corus. Years passed and their friendship grew into love, and they married. Stephan got a job as the horse handler at the Palace, and they both moved in to their rooms there. At this point he was already in the Rogue. A year later they had a baby boy, whom you have just met." Davus paused here. "He looks more like his mum everyday."

"Anyways, Cheyanne went out into the streets one night because her mother was ill and needed attention. She never made it to her house though, just two streets away there were a couple of men who had left the bar nearby heavily intoxicated. They saw her, all alone without any help, and attacked. When she didn't return to the Palace the next morning, Stephan went looking for her and found her body laying in the street, stabbed to death. We only know the identity of one of the murderers. He apparently had haunting dreams for weeks after the attack and went insane. He committed suicide while proclaiming his guilt in front of Pip Rainer, he was the Rogue at the time.

"I was still living in Tortall at the time, Cheyanne and Stephan were like brother and sister to me. After she died, Stephan was distraught. His only refuge from depression seemed to be the horses. One day he asked me to take care of his child, Jakub, who was only three months old at the time. And so I did. Three years ago I was assigned by George to be his eyes and ears in Tusaine's court. Jakub has as much passion and skill for horses as his father does. Someday I hope I can come back here to bring him home so he can learn who his real father is." Davus concluded.

Alanna was stunned by this story. _Did I know he had suffered so much? He always seemed cheery enough. _

Jakub walked over to the now silent fugitives and handed them dark green cloaks which were long enough to cover their clothes down to the ankles. Alanna nodded to him, smiling her thanks.

Then he gave them each the reins to their horses. Davus mounted his deep chocolate mare with ease. Alanna, too, mounted but with less grace due to her injuries and lack of strength.

Her horse had a black and brown spotted coat, with sleek black hair. As much as Alanna missed her own mare, Moonlight, she knew this one was trustworthy.

"Her name is Milkweed." Jakub informed the Squire. "She's the fastest one 'ere. A nice lil lady too. Won't run away from nuttin.

"Thanks Jakub. She is wonderful." Alanna said truthfully.

The young boy beamed, and his eyes sparked with pride as he quickly shimmied back up the ladder to the loft.

Davus and Alanna donned their cloaks and trotted to the Castle gate.

Upon reaching the passage they were brought to a halt by two gruff looking guards. Each held a sharp spear, along with their swords and a throwing axe clipped onto their belts. One wore a bright red badge on his armor, while the other's was green.

"What is the meaning of this?" Davus asked in an authoritative voice.

The guards glanced at each other before the one with red spoke. "Terribly sorry my Lord, but we are under strict orders to allow no one to leave the premises until further notice."

Butterflies flew in Alanna's stomach. They were not expecting this to happen. Davus was about to reply to the guard when a shout was heard behind them.

"Guards! Seize them! Do not let them through! Lower the Gate!" Came the frantic voice of none other than King Ain.

_Damn. Stupid royal. He must have gone to check up on me down in the dungeons. I completely forgot about him!_

Alanna and Davus spared only a quick glance at each other before they charged into the guards, running them over, and galloping down the road into the capitol of Tusaine.

They rode quickly through the cobblestone paths that twisted and turned throughout the deserted city. Every so often, like when she first arrived, Alanna would glimpse a rustle of fabric in a window, or the small body of a child running across an alley. Other than those few sightings, there was no one. She made a mental note to ask her companion about that when they were out of sight.

They soon made it to the edge of the city and into the forests surrounding it. Here they slowed their pace down to a slow canter. They were on a small dirt path that twisted and wound its way throughout the wood like a river, riding in a line due to the narrowness of the trail.

An hour later they came to a small clearing about a hundred meters off to the die of the path where they decided to set up camp for the night. Neither had spoken since arriving in the forest, either too exhausted or nervous to utter a sound.

Climbing off their mounts, they landed on the soft, grassy ground. The sky was already darkening and the trees around them hummed with the sounds of animals returning to their homes for the evening.

The two of them stood for a few moments, thinking their own thoughts and enjoying the peaceful feel of the glade. Davus was the first to snap out of the tranquility. They still had work to do before the sun completely set.

"Our saddlebags were previously packed. You will find blankets and an extra set of clothing in yours, as well as some food. We have enough rations to last two days, then we must begin to hunt for game. Your pack also has a sword and two daggers, I didn't think you would like to get attacked by bandits and not have any weapons now would you? We sleep under the stars; there wasn't enough room for a tent."

Alanna was too weary to respond to his orders so she got out her bedroll and uncurled it on the ground. She didn't feel hungry so decided to save the food until the next morning. Glancing to her right she found Davus doing the same.

Not saying a word Alanna then walked in a circle around their meager campsite and drew a protective circle. It was slightly draining on her, but it was better than being defenseless whilst they slept. She also grabbed the sword she found and placed it next to her, and placed one of the daggers underneath her pillow as an extra precaution.

She lay down and snuggled under the warmth of her blanket and sighed. Freedom. After being kidnapped during sentry duty, being beaten and tortured and the secret she tried so hard to keep being revealed, she was finally free. Sure she still had to deal with Duke Roger and somehow reveal his treachery to the whole court without revealing that she was a girl, but for now, all those intrusive thoughts were banished from her mind. She was quite content with simply enjoying the serenity while she could.

Alanna gazed at the stars above her head. The small white, yellow, and blue lights twinkled placidly, luring her to sleep. Her eyes closed as her conscious fell into Ganiel's hands and a soft smile touched her lips.

* * *

well what did you think??

good, bad, suggestions, flames? All are welcome!

Please REVIEW! They brighten my day and each one is like a little tack that keeps poking me urging me to write!

hmm i feel like inserting a quote... so here you go:

"Life flies by so you have to embrace it. Remember the past because you can't erase it. So live the dream and learn to chase it." --by someone.


	10. Chapter 10

((Disclaimer--for crying out loud why do we even have to put these on here!? I dont own this. period.))

Hey everyone! This chapter is a little shorter cause i kind of lost inspiration to write near the end. (and the fact i have a majorly huge bio project to work on nonstop for the next two weeks...AH only two weeks left! ok i'll stop stressing now. sorry about that.

Anyway. I want to say thanks you all my reviewers for the previous chapter. There werent as many as usual but reviews are a gift. so whatever (though they ARE what keep me updating!)

I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 10

_**Alanna gazed at the stars above her head. The small white, yellow, and blue lights twinkled placidly, luring her to sleep. Her eyes closed as her conscious fell into Ganiel's hands and a soft smile touched her lips.**_

Dreaming. For most it is an escape, a place where reality turns meaningless; and fantasy becomes the truth. But there are times when the trials of life cannot be eluded.

Alanna frantically jerked upright in her bedroll, sweat glistened on her forehead, sparkling in the evening air. Her breaths came in short, haggard gasps. It had become typical of late for nightmares to plague her slumber. She would wake, remembering each and every bit of pain that ripped through her or smell that met her nose. Thus, she had expected this night to be no different, yet something had changed. There was no recollection of what had tormented her so, forcing her to awaken. The only thing she could feel was the vague sense of the inevitable. Why she had that feeling, she could not fathom.

She didn't know for certain what it was that she had gotten so worked up about, but it had to do with Roger. That much she was sure of. Throughout the entire escapade she and Davus enjoyed the previous day, she could feel invisible eyes following her. It was as if she was never alone, there was always someone watching, waiting.

Striking violet eyes turned themselves towards the sky, the moon was only half full that night, giving the young knight-to-be enough light to be able to see the trees surrounding the clearing plainly.

_I've only been asleep for a few hours. _Thought Alanna. _Judging by the moon it should only be around the first bell. _

A slight rustling of fabric was heard only a few feet away and Alanna tensed in anticipation. Her head turned sharply to the side as her hand immediately went to the dagger hidden beneath her pillow.

Alanna sighed in relief when she realized it was only her Rogue friend.

_He must be having a rough night as well._ She smirked.

Rising, she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. There was no use trying to go back to sleep considering she was already wide awake.

The girl strode over to one of the large oak trees around the edge of their campsite and put one hand on its rough bark, while the other held her ankle in a way that stretched her hamstring. After a minute she switched positions to the other leg.

Alanna was preparing to begin the same punch-kick-block routine that she preformed while in her cell. This time, hopefully, she would be able to complete it and more. She could not waste time, if she did not get back into the physical shape she was before the kidnapping she would die at the hands of a much less experienced man.

Her thoughts floated aimlessly through her head as she stretched every muscle possible. Just as the final one was done, there was a flash of steel in the corner of her eye. Softly, Alanna crept behind the Oak and peered into the darkness, the thick canopy of branches blocking out the moonlight. There was another brief glimmer of metal and she squandered no time waiting to think about her attack.

Leaping from behind the trunk, Alanna lunged at the person, dagger in hand. The man, she was sure it was a he, blocked in turn. He then drew another weapon, giving him two daggers over Alanna's one. They expertly deflected blows from the other, all the while unable to clearly see the other.

Neither had gained a single scratch, but the malnourished Squire was tiring. She could feel her muscles screaming in agony, and only sheer willpower kept her going.

Finally, Alanna's lone dagger slipped out of her sweaty grasp and fell to the forest floor. She was about to attempt to retrieve it when both of her adversary's weapons snaked their way to the base of her throat.

The bout had only lasted a matter of minutes, much less than Alanna would have liked. She only wished she had more of a chance to prove herself before the man decided to either capture or kill her.

They stood there, frozen in those positions for some time, silent. That was until Alanna lost her patience.

"Well!" She growled. "Are you going to kill me or not you lazy lout?"

To her surprise there was no fatal blow after her question, nor any other imposing movement. Instead a laugh of pure amusement found its way to her ears.

"Now lass, I thought I taught ye better than that. All those nights ye came beggin' me to help ye and this is how you repay me? Yer gonna break this ol' man's fragile heart!" Familiar banter came.

Alanna's heart, which had an instant before been beating wildly with adrenaline, stopped, and then began again at an even faster pace, this time with shock and maybe something more. It took her brain a few moments to register what was going on.

"George." She said breathlessly. That one word was almost impossible to hear, but it was obvious the thief in front of her heard it clear as day.

A slight wind rustled the branches of the tree's, causing the moon to shine on the couple. The first thing Alanna saw was the crooked smile she had pictured longingly during her say in Tusaine.

Without another word she flung herself upon her dear friend, hugging him so tight that it wouldn't have been a surprise if his head popped right off.

He, too, wrapped his well muscled arms around his love.

"I was beginnin' to wonder if ye forgot abou' a thief like me." His voice said quietly to the girl who was, at the moment, sobbing into his shoulder.

"George Cooper you know very well I wouldn't forget about you! And by the way, you aren't old nor do you have a fragile heart!" Alanna's muffled voice said, her mind finally catching up with the events of the last few minutes.

After a while the two released each other from their hold. Alanna's tear streaked face looked into George's own before he turned away. His eyes were glistening with unshed tears, but he was not about to let her see that. He knew the last thing she needed at the moment was to see someone else crying.

"How?" Alanna asked. "How did you know where we were? You must have traveled all the way from the Dove! The journey to the border is long enough, but all the way into Tusaine!"

"First of all lass, ye should know by now that I have ears everywhere." He was interrupted by a grumble that sounded an awful lot like "yea especially in the collection at home." He, of course, chose to ignore his friend's comment.

" Second of all I had no idea where ye were so I began headin' to the border as soon as I heard ye went missin'. It just so happened that an agent of mine, Davus, contacted me right as I reached the River Drell, telling me that he found ye. And I take it Davus is that lazy lump out cold over yonder? I guess we _could_ wake him up…" George finished looking at the short redhead beside him.

Hazel eyes met purple and both knew that they wouldn't be waking up the other rogue any time soon. For the moment they were perfectly content with each other being the only two awake.

The two made their way into the open space. The air around them was crisp and the grass held the night's dew. Gentle rays of light spread itself across the area, illuminating it. All in all, it was a perfect time for the two of them to simply enjoy each other's presence.

They had just reached Alanna's packs and sat down when the sound of men's shouts and the pounding of horse's hooves met their ears.

* * *

haha sorry about the cliffhanger. I just couldn't help it.

anyway. How did you like it? It was my first attempt at a "battle" scene and sorta romancy scene. Were they good or do they need (a lot of) work? Please tell me!

and if you have any other questions, flames, or anything else to simply rant about please do tell (in a review of course!)

Thanks!

oh and happy early mother's day! and late may day!

and in all seriousness, i cant promise you there will be another update next weekend due to my bio project, but i will try to write as often as i can nonetheless! and if i dont update next weekend i promise there WILL be two updates the next week. but i really will try my hardest!!


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

Wow. I actually got this one finished. Amazing how much more you want to write when you dont have the time for it.

((Disclaimer--Tamora Pierce doesnt have a huge plant project due on friday now does she?))

Thanks to all my reviewers. And all you people on the story alert thing...does it really take that much more time to review? hinthint.

This was a hard chapter to write, no idea why, just was i suppose.

* * *

Chapter 11

_**They had just reached Alanna's packs and sat down when the sound of men's shouts and the pounding of horse's hooves met their ears. **_

Alanna reached to her waist to grab the dagger she had used earlier only to realize it was missing.

_Gods all curse it!_ She thought angrily. _I forgot to pick it up after the dual with George! _

Diving, she drove her hand into her bags and grabbed her other dagger while muttering words that would shock even the hardiest sailor. Though the small weapon wasn't much reassurance against swords, it was better than going into battle completely unarmed.

Her gaze went across the field and caught sight of Davus, still laying in his bedroll, facing away from her.

_How could he still be asleep! _She wondered.

Alanna ran over to her friend while George unsheathed two of the many knives hidden about his person.

The girl had reached Davus and was bending over to shake him awake when she let out a loud gasp.

Sticking out of his chest was an arrow, right where his heart would be. Alanna could feel tears gathering in her eyes, but there was no time for such things.

The thunderous din was becoming louder by the minute; they knew it was only a matter of time before those responsible for the racket would come crashing into the clearing.

"George!" Alanna exclaimed in a steady, determined voice, though she was shaking with fear on the inside. "There's an…"

She did not need to finish her sentence for as she spoke she turned around just in time to see one of the Rogue's daggers gliding through the air and strike what seemed to be an empty tree branch. There was a low thump as a dark form fell out of the tree.

George turned to his love speaking in a low, but clear voice. "Archer. I know. Best get ready lass, looks like it's just the two o' us now."

The couple stood in the middle of the clearing back to back, waiting for their opponents. Alanna could feel her sweat dripping down her back, merging with George's own. Their fight earlier tired her greatly. And she could tell that George had to have been tired from his journeying to find her.

They didn't have long to wait, for only a minute later five men and their mounts came crashing into the clearing, each brandishing their own lethal weapons. Most wielded swords, while others battle axes. Their horses were obviously trained for war, ones obviously not to be trifled with. They wore dark black clothing, making them seem akin more to assassins than warriors.

Attacking at once, the group of men crashed down upon them. Alanna could feel George moving away from her as the battle began, each having to move, avoiding the numerous blows that came from every direction. She soon became lost in concentration, making sure each time she dodged away from the swiftly descending blades they would not hit their target.

It was almost a dance, it seemed, an endless rhythm of contorting her body and evading being struck.

A malicious voice in her mind told her she couldn't hold out for long. Dodging was getting her nowhere, and wearing her out fast. Already there were numerous scratches from where she had moved in the knick of time.

There was little chance for her to make any strikes of her own; the diminutive dagger she held only contributed a slight bit. Deflecting an ax with it would only damage the weapon.

Sweat dripped into her countless cuts, causing sharp stings to be felt all over her body. Her red hair had grown during captivity and she was forced to brush it away often so that she could see without hindrance.

Adrenaline pumped through her veins, fueling her where food could no longer. Each movement she made was swift, but she was the underdog in this fight, without help there was no chance.

Alanna tried in vain to get a glimpse of George to see how he was fairing. She had three of the attackers, meaning he had to deal with the other two. But in her attempt to see the rogue, she didn't notice her foe's blade until it was too late.

She felt the cold steel move across her back, the recently healed scars from her whipping reopened. It felt as if white, scalding fire seared across her skin.

Crying out in sheer agony, Alanna sensed she was falling to the ground, but was unable to stop herself. Darkness tinged her vision as the loss of blood became greater.

All her energy seemed to flow along with the red fluid through her sliced back. At any moment she would be at the mercy of her captors, but before she hit the ground something caught her. It hauled her up by the arms so that she was standing once again, though it was clear that, without aid, it would have been extremely difficult.

"Now lads, three fully trained men on horses against one defenseless lass? Even I don' agree with tha'. An' I'm known for not playin' by the rules. A jovial voice came from the man holding the young girl.

Alanna, through her daze, was grateful for her friends help, but he would defiantly be finding something soft and squishy in his bed for that comment about being defenseless.

She looked up into the man's hazel eyes, which usually twinkled with mirth, now held worry for the young woman in his arms. The moment was broken, however, when the three men charged at George from atop their mounts, each aiming to run him through.

The King of Rogues set Alanna on the ground and flung two daggers at them, each hitting their marks. The assailants' horses fell, steel hilts protruding from their chests, dragging their riders down with them, killing them, too, upon impact.

Before he too could be struck down by George's perfect aim, the final attacker turned his horse in an effort to escape the clearing.

Alanna watched with detached interest as he fell from his horse to the forest floor and George collected the two horses he had allowed to live, one of which belonged to a member of the group that had originally challenged him.

The loss of blood caught up to her as her vision clouded, the last thing she remembered was George rummaging through her packs looking for something to bandage her wound with while speaking in a soft voice.

"Don't leave me yet just 'cause a lil' scratch lass."

She managed to give him a quiet reply. "And leave you to explain to Thom what happened? Never. He'd fry you on the spot."

Alanna drifted out of consciousness as he gave a small chuckle despite the concern for her injury.

well, how did the battle scene go? I dont really like it, tell me what you think. It would be much appreciated to know what i should improve on for future rifts!

* * *

And for the next chapter: CORUS!! (i think) I havent actually written it, but im pretty sure they will finally get to Corus. I know there is a certain reveiwer out there who has been bugging me about them getting there for about the last five-seven chapters. cough Sea Aggie cough cough

next update next weekend!


	12. Chapter 12

I really do hate technology sometimes. My wireless internet decided to stop working, right as i finished writing this chapter...ok actually i wrote this as i waited impatiently for the internet to begin working (which it never did).

Thankee to all my reviewers! And all you people (the 150 of you who read the story but didnt review) please take the time to do so. It is what makes me update and makes me happy during major stress/cramming times for school.

I hope you like, its my longest chapter yet! (is it just me or do they seem to be getting longer?)

* * *

Chapter 12

The pounding forced her awake; the beating of the horses' hooves and throbbing of the slash across her back.

Alanna cracked her eyes open only to be blinded by sunlight. She tried to stifle a groan, but failed. The person who held the reins to the horses heard this and slowed the beasts to a stop, and dismounted; carrying the teenage girl down with him.

"Good to see ye awake lass." He said, and even though Alanna had shut her eyes, she could feel the grin that she knew was plastered on his face.

"Shut up George. You know I'm not a morning person." She said, cross. Slowly Alanna tried to stand from the place on the ground which her partner had placed her, only to find her butt hitting the ground once again.

Good-humored laughter carried over to her from a few feet away, though she couldn't tell for sure since her eyes were still closed.

"Wouldn't try that just yet. Ye've been out fer two days, and a good part of the third, it ain't mornin' anymore, so don't be so touchy.

Alanna growled, sounding more like a dog than a human at that moment. I'll be grouchy if I want to. You would be too if you had a massive opening going across your back, haven't been fed properly for two weeks, and was entombed in a freaking dungeon with all of the Tusainian Court knowing that I am a girl!" Her tongue, despite recent lack of use, was still as sharp as ever.

"Of course, Alanna, of course. Now open yer eyes, I got somethin' that might just cheer ye up." George said, his voice as cheerful as it had been before.

However reluctant Alanna was to give in and step out of her testy mood, she opened one eye, then another. The light was not as bad as it had been when she first regained consciousness, but it still took a moment and quite a bit of blinking to be able to see what was in front of her.

At first it was only an outline of George kneeling. Then, steadily, his face came into focus, hazel eyes shining with enough mischief to make Alanna slightly wary of what he had in store for her.

After a moment, only a few things were blurry, and Alanna took her gaze away from the handsome Rogue, and brought it to what he held in his hand.

What she saw was not the food she had been expecting, but it nonetheless made a smile form on her lips, gradually at first, and then became a full blown grin.

The item George wanted to show her was not held only in his hand, but rested on the forest floor as well. The silver, jewel encrusted hilt sparkled as rays of sunlight glanced off it. The blade looked well taken care of, as if she had never gone without it for such a long time.

It was the sword she had gotten from the ancient ruins at Miles' Barony. Alanna didn't know just how George got Lightning, but at the moment she could have cared less. From that moment she would feel much more protected knowing she could fight with what she was most talented.

Alanna was left speechless, unable to express her emotions into words. And, just as she finally opened her mouth to speak, her stomach emitted a loud rumble demanding food.

Sheepishly, Alanna ducked her head, she barely noticed her hunger anymore, it had become such a regular occurrence.

"You might be wantin' this as well lassie." George handed her a thick slice of bread that seemed to have seeds embedded in it.

Alanna looked up, smiling. "George, I…I don't know what to say. Really I don't. Just, thank you. Having Lightning back…" Her friend just shook his head at her and replied, "Then don't say anythin'. Eat and we can be on our way. I'd suppose we're about a days ride away from Corus at this point. Now eat lass, can't have ye fallin' of this here horse."

She grinned at him and took a bite into her bread. It had an almost meaty taste due to the seeds, and its flavor was pleasing after the thin, stale, bread she had been receiving only when the guards had remembered to feed her.

George, too, took a slice from his pack and began eating beside her. They were noiseless as they ate, but it was not an uncomfortable silence. Their thoughts drifted as they watched the woods around them.

They were in another clearing, much Alanna and Davus had set up camp in not long ago. This one, though, was much smaller, and the grass was long with various wildflowers scattered about. Broad leaved trees surrounded the opening, but did not make the pair feel enclosed as if in a fort, for there was much space between them. It was clear the forest must be thinning and that they would soon come to the cleared land that was Corus.

Even after they had finished their meal, Alanna and George sat there staring through the hole in the forest canopy, at the sky. Fluffy white clouds dotted the pale blue sky, giving off a sense of peace Alanna had felt so little in the last few years since she began to train for knighthood.

She had never realized how stressful it would be, not only did she have to train twice as hard to be as good as the others, but then she had to work three times as hard to be better than them. On top of that she had to maintain keeping her gender a secret from an entire palace full of court gossips and an evil Duke.

Alanna let out a heavy sigh and tore her gaze away from the sky, to the ground, and stared at the, now flattened, grass. Reaching down she plucked a dandelion that came within her sight and began fiddling with it.

So lost in thought, was Alanna, that it took her a moment to realize George had draped his arm around her shoulder.

Her violet eyes shimmered with unshed tears as she silently thanked him for the support.

"It'll be all right lass. No matter what happens, know you will always have a place at the Dove. My ma, Rispah, Lightfingers, even Marek has taken a likin' to ye." He told her softly.

Alanna's eyes were full to the brim with tears at this point, she knew the Rogue accepted her but she didn't think any of them actually enjoyed her being there.

_He's right. _She thought. _Even if Roger manages to tell their Majesties before I can explain my side of the story, at least I will still be welcome somewhere. After all, I will probably be tried for treason against the Crown. And, since nearly everyone at the Dove is, too, against the law, I would fit right in. _

George could see her thoughts as they flitted into her brain, she never was good at concealing her emotions. He also noticed when the glee that had made its what into her face suddenly disappeared, and a frown replaced it.

"Lass?" He asked gently.

"It wouldn't work. There is no way I could stay there George. Treason is the highest charge; I would be put to death as soon as possible. Even if there was the chance that I would escape, I would be a fugitive, concealing my hair would be no problem, but no one can change their eye color. As far as I know the only other people to have purple eyes are Thom and my mother, before she passed to the Dark God's Realm."

"We'd find a way Alanna, you know we would. After all, I'm one of the most wanted men in all of Tortall and you don't see my head on the chopping block no do ye?" George told her light heartedly, though there was a serious undertone to his words.

"I know George, I know. It doesn't matter anyway. I chose this destiny and if I am meant to die because of my choice, then I accept that. No, don't look at me like that. It doesn't mean I'm going to give in easily, it just means that I am not sorry about the path I have chosen. If I had not taken the chance and switched places with Thom, I never would have met you, or anyone at the Dove, or Raoul, Gary, Jon or even Faithful, as annoying of a cat he is. I prefer to dying knowing I may have planted the seed of doubt in other girl's minds that women can be warriors, than to have spent the last five years rotting in the Convent." Her voice sounded so resolute, George could barely detect the trace of doubt in it, but it was there nonetheless.

"Alright lass." He said, standing up. "If that's what yer thinkin' then ye can feel that way, though I don' want ye to die with people thinkin' yer a traitor. Just remember what I told ye. Now all this talkin' isn't gettin' us any closer to the City, and I for one want a hot meal and me own bed."

Laughing, Alanna too stood. She found her legs were less wobbly now that she had been awake for a while.

They walked over to their mounts and mounted them, Alanna with only a little bit of help from George. She had been adamant against his aid, but he gave it anyway.

The two of them set off through the woods and after a few hours of dodging in and out of trees at a slow pace, they came to a wide road.

There were very few travelers, but every once in a while they would pass by someone on a horse, most likely farmers coming home after selling their goods at the Corus Market. The pair were fairly inconspicuous, they looked like average commoners journeying into the city in their plain brown breeches and dull colored shirts.

They had both changed out of their bloodstained clothing from the skirmish to avoid questioning, and the stench. And, though it was uncommon for the average person to own steeds such as the ones they were riding, no one gave them a second glance.

It was around the seventh bell, and the sun was just beginning to lower itself in the sky, when they came to the top of a hill to where the trees finally disappeared and became a sloping prairie.

Casting her sight down at the scene that lay before her, Alanna was as enamored with the sight of Tortall's Capital as she had been when she first arrived there.

She has been such a different person at the time, so innocent. Everything and nothing had changed since then. She was just as stubborn and loyal as she had been previously, but the ways of war and death had still been a mystery, an unexplained occurrence. Now she knew what it was like, to kill, and very nearly be killed.

Alanna and George shared a single glance before galloping down the slope to the city, both shared the same elation to being home, and they each remembered that first time they had met in Corus, when Coram had warned her against getting her packs stolen.

_Oh the irony of it all. _Thought Alanna as the entered the packed city streets.

There was people everywhere, some heading home after their suppers, while others, those George probably knew by name, were mingling with the crowd, not planning to leave for some time. After all, there were many nobles about with their heavy purses so noticeable and easy to steal; even a novice could get it without being caught.

_I must be spending too much time with George if I am beginning to think like this. _Alanna thought with a smile. For some reason, she wasn't troubled about this revelation.

The two of them weaved their way in and out of the crowd, deftly avoiding trampling anyone under the horse's hooves. Once Alanna could have sworn he purposely blocked a noble's way so he wouldn't see the small boy who had just stolen coins from his purse, but decided not to say anything.

In no time at all they arrived in front of an old building, already lit up by the boisterous noise inside. They saddled their horses in the stable and George made his way to the side door of the Dancing Dove where a middle aged, rather plump, red head was standing, dumping dirty water into a flower bed while Alanna stayed behind. She was unable to walk too far; her injury was already irritated from the long ride previously.

The woman looked up when she noticed him coming towards her and gave a shout of surprise.

"George, your back! Why were ye gone so long? There's been talk of a new Rogue comin' to power. Who is that with…Alan? That ye?" Rispah questioned, seeing Alanna leaning against one of the stable doors.

"Not now Rispah, I'll explain later. Can you get my ma fer me?" George told her in a serious tone of voice.

"But ye know she don't come to the Dove. And why do ye need her?" She asked confused.

"Please just do it cousin." His tone exasperated.

Rispah left to fetch Eleni, while George walked back over to where his friend stood, her eyes closed.

"Ye'll be alright till my ma comes?"

"Yes." She replied, her eyes still shut and her voice jaded. "I'll be fine. I've had worse than this."

"Lets get ye into the Dove, I don't think my ma would appreciate healing in a stable."

Without warning, George lifted her up and carried her through the back door and up a hidden stairway into his room, where he laid her on his bed.

It was obvious to him that she had fallen asleep on the way up there, for there were no protests to where he put her, and her breathing was deep.

The King of the Rogue was surprised though, that she hadn't objected to his carrying her in the first place, but decided there were more important things to place his worries.

* * *

okok, so they didnt really spend any time in Corus. Im sorry to dissapoint the many of you who were so anxiously awaiting the capital. But i began writing and, well, i dont know, the chapter just happened. Just like the random wild turkeys i saw driving today...wow that was random.

anyway...PLEASE REVIEW! I appreciate each one and (if it is signed aka the person is logged into ff.) i shall reply to it.

suggestons, flames, and critiquing (sp?) are all welcome!!


	13. Chapter 13

Ok. I just want to say IM SO SORRY!! I really wanted to update last weekend, but i had a MAJOR writers block i could not get rid of till today! And my mom had to have another surgery on her knee cause its not healing so I haven't had quite as much time as i thought i would cause we arent going on vacation now. But (thank abyss hehehe the writers block is officially gone!!)

I want to say thankee to all you people who waited so patiently without murdering me for not updating when i said i would.

um...i think thats all i wanted to say...so...hope you like!!

* * *

Chapter 13

Gentle warmth spread across her body, and the soft clanging of dishes being washed could be heard from below the floorboards. Alanna sat up yawning, it felt as if she had gotten the best night of rest in all her years. The last thing she could remember was falling asleep in George's arms as he brought her up the back stairwell.

Thinking of her rogue friend reminded her, hadn't he told Rispah to fetch his mother?

Her silent question was answered a moment later after hearing a soft snore from the side of her bed, where, sitting slumped in a chair sat Eleni Cooper.

_She must have been here all night._ Alanna quickly deduced. Bringing her hand to her back, she felt where there should have been deep gashes from the battle the day before. Instead she found bandages covering the wounds.

Stretching from side to side she felt only tightness from the general area of the cuts, but no pain. Certainly nothing like it had been before, thankfully.

Alanna simply sat on the small, comfortable bed content with listening to her thoughts and watching the tiny bits of dust as they flitted about the room, the soft rays of sunshine making them twinkle in the air.

It was strange, the teen thought, that of all the places she had spent parts of her life, this was where she truly felt at home. Though it wasn't just the quaint building that made this so, but the people within.

Sure, nearly all of them were on the wrong side of the law, but each had their own reason of doing so. Whether it be to feed their family, or because their nationality was not accepted in respectable workplaces.

These people were not cruel brutes that came out during the nights to prey on innocents, no; they were simply sincere people trying to make their way in a world that forced them to live not so honestly.

The sudden smell of freshly baked bread brought Alanna out of her trance. Her stomach growled, reminding her that the last time she ate was the day before.

She swung one leg over the bed, then another, and brought them both to where her bare feet touched the cold floor.

Slowly, Alanna stood, though she teetered for a minute waiting to regain her balance. It felt as if she had not walked in days, not a few hours.

After she steadied herself, she took a few careful steps, before becoming sure that she could walk without making a fool of herself.

Just about to make her way towards the door, the squire realized she was only wearing a nightgown. This confused her slightly, until she came to the conclusion that it had surly been Eleni who changed her from the dirty travelling clothes, at least that was what she hoped.

Her gaze swept across the room, searching for a new set of attire to put on so she could go downstairs, and appease her still rumbling stomach. She found what she was looking for draped across the top of the nightstand, next to which lay Lighting, undergarments (including a new special corset, where that came from she meant to find out) and boots.

Alanna dressed silently and swiftly, after all, who was she to deny herself a meal by taking to much time getting ready? That was for a court lady, not something knight in training would likely do.

She was buckling her sword onto its special clip when rustling was heard on the other side of the room.

"Alanna?" A groggy voice croaked, still half asleep.

"Alanna! 'Bout time you woke up. How are you feelin' dear?" Eleni asked kindly, now waking up and wiping the sleep out of her eyes.

"I'm feeling great, actually. Thank you so much for healing my back, Mistress Cooper. It doesn't hurt at all; I feel as if I could compete in a tournament." Alanna said gaily.

"Now, don't you get ahead of yourself. Overexerting yourself will bring you straight back to me. You have been asleep for over two days. It's almost noon now." Eleni returned, sounding more like a mother rebuke her child.

"Two days!" She almost bellowed, remembering in time to keep her voice down lest there be any other guests at the Dove, still deep in slumber.

Alanna's eyes widened in realization, and she plopped down on the bed in front of her. "Two days." She repeated softly.

_Roger could get here any day now. All the time I was asleep he was more than likely riding towards the Palace. He could very well be there now!_

Alanna began to panic. If the Duke arrived there first, and obtained audience with their Majesties before her, everything could be ruined. Her dreams would be taken away from her, and if Roger got what he wanted, so would her life.

"What am I going to do?" She moaned. Everything had happened so fast the past few weeks: the kidnapping, being found out in Tusaine, the truth about Roger revealed, escaping with Davus, George and the battle.

"Right now you are going to forget about all the buggers in your life and march yourself right down those steps where you are going to have a nice lunch. Judging by the smell of things my niece has a nice meal a'cookin' that I'm quite sure you don't want to miss." The middle age woman smiled knowingly.

Alanna grinned back, despite the many worries she carried, there was a time for work, and a time for relaxation. And this was definitely a time for calming herself down, and enjoying the peace while she still could.

She slipped on her boots and checked in a small mirror to make sure her corset fit right, and then strode out the door.

The moment the girl stepped out into the hallway, a variety of scents assaulted her nose. They ranged from the soap in the dish water, to the less pleasurable scent of soiled men that seemed to be present anywhere you went in the Lower City, not that Alanna really mined much, you become used to it after a while.

In no time she was at the foot of the steps and went to find a table to sit at.

She found one that was near George's throne, but not at his table. Her reasoning for not sitting there was that she would be less noticeable and less likely to be questioned if not sitting by the King.

There were only a few others at the Dancing Dove at this hour. The tavern was always much more full of activity during the nighttime hours. It was, too, still a little early for lunch, so those customers wouldn't be coming in for another bell or so.

Rispah came over to where she sat to ask what she wanted. "Good to see ya up n' movin' Alan! Now what would ye like this morn'? We got fish n' chips, turtle soup, or chickin' with spices."

"Some fish n' chips sounds great, thank you. And a lemonade please, no ale." Alanna told her.

"Of course, Master Alan here just can't take some ale now can 'e?" Rispah laughed. "I'll go get yer meal, looks like ye haven't had one in some time."

Alanna sat there alone, watching the other occupants of the room as they ate. George had yet to come down, but she knew he would be there in his own time.

Her meal arrived only a few minutes later, along with her non alcoholic drink, which often made her the butt of jokes amongst the Rogues.

As she enjoyed her first true meal in what seemed like forever, the King of Rogue entered the room from the stairwell and went over to where Alanna sat eating.

"Good to see my lass decided to wake up from her everlastin' slumber." He told her, grinning the entire time.

Alanna glowered at his comment. "First of all George Cooper, I am neither 'your lass' nor anyone else's, except maybe Thom's, but that's different. Secondly, whatever happened to keeping my secret _safe_? That does include not calling me 'lass'. And third, it was just two days; it was much longer after the sweating sickness. Remember?"

George only smiled wider and shook his head. "Whatever ye say, Alan, whatever ye say. When ye are done with that come over, there are some things needin' tending to."

She knew this meant he wanted to talk to her about what their next move should be against Roger, so she nodded her head and went back to her meal.

Finishing, she was just about to rise from her seat when a tall, dark haired man strode into the inn with an anxious look plain on his face. Alanna grinned, knowing what he was worried about and happier yet that she had a chance to really surprise him.

"Jonny" as he was called when in the City strode hurriedly up to George, nearly knocking over a few chairs and a table in his haste.

"Has there been any news of her? Anything at all? I know there's only so much you can do, but we have had no word from my cousin and everyone at the palace has been worried sick." Jonathan of Conte rambled nervously, not noticing the smirk that played across George's face, nor the black blot that jumped from where it had sat at his feet, right onto Alanna's lap.

_**He's been like this ever since Micah and Keel came back. It took you long enough, I don't think I could stand him any longer.**_ Knowing purple eyes stared into her own as she stroked the velvety soft fur.

Alanna was overjoyed to hear the sarcastic, whining voice of her cat, Faithful again. Despite the fact she was sure he would get annoying in no time.

"Don't worry you. Let's make him suffer a little longer then we can give him the shock of his life." She whispered back before returning to the one-sided conversation taking place a few feet away where George was near beaming at the moment.

"…tried scrying again and again but nothing has worked! Nothing! I hardly know what to do anymore. Miles has been steering clear of me, why I ask? I have not a clue. Gary, Raoul, and Alex all seem to be busy all the time. I have tried everything to keep my mind off of where she could be but it's no use! George…..George are you even listening to a word I'm saying? Ah! You are like everyone else now, only none of them ever had that goofy look on their face. Why are you smiling anyway? There is no reason to be smiling!" The Prince finally ran out of breath at this point, but (to the other's despair) soon regained it.

"Faithful has been following me, but even _he_ seems to be clueless and…wait. Where has he gone now?" He said exasperated.

Jon looked around the room trying to locate the now missing cat. His sapphire eyes scanned the room until they came to the small, redheaded figure lounging just over an arm's length away, with the black cat sitting on her shoulder.

For any of those who still believed that jaws did not actually drop, were proven wrong when the young knight's mouth gaped at the person sitting in front of him as if she had not a care in the world.

Alanna grinned madly. "Miss me?"

* * *

hehehe semicliffie. mwahaha.

please please please please please please please please please please please review!! It cant be too hard to click the little purplish blueish button down there. seriously. you dont even have to get up from where you are sitting. I would really like to know what you guys think of my chapters.

Critisism is not only wanted, but needed please! The four necessities are now: food, water, shelter, and critisism!!

oh. and the fish n chips thing. just pretend they had them. (chipsfries btw). i am in the mood for that so...yeah...

and also, jaws really can drop. it happened to me once during english class when i got a good grade on something.


	14. Chapter 14

Ha! I got this out BEFORE midnight so no one can say i didnt update this weekend! I woulda updated sooner BUT life happens and i was busy. hehehe. I want to once again thank everybody who reviewed last chapter, and those who put me on story/author alert (though personally i like reviews better)

((Disclaimer--I DONT OWN TORTALL! GOD!))

This chapter is basically just talking and not in-depth explaining. pretty dull. Enjoy! (wow i sound like a server at a restraunt)

* * *

Chapter 14

_**Jon looked around the room trying to locate the now missing cat. His sapphire eyes scanned the room until they came to the small, redheaded figure lounging just over an arm's length away, with the black cat sitting on her shoulder. **_

_**For any of those who still believed that jaws could not actually drop, were proven wrong when the young knight's mouth gaped at the person sitting in front of him as if she had not a care in the world. **_

_**Alanna grinned madly. "Miss me?" **_

"How…what…when…" The Prince stuttered, looking very much like a fish. His eyes wide, darted back and forth between George and Alanna, trying to figure out how this had happened.

In only a matter of seconds, though, the astonishment wore off and was replaced by ire. "Why didn't you tell me?" Jon seethed, vein twitching in his neck. "What is going on here!? Tell me now!"

Alanna glanced at George, question in her eye and he nodded back. It was odd, how the duo seemed to know what the other was thinking so easily.

The other occupants of the room seemed to not be paying any attention to what was taking place, but the pair new better to assume that. After all, who could resist eavesdropping on the King of the Rouge and such interesting guests?

George looked the heir to the throne straight in the eye. "Jonny, calm down for just a minute; we'll explain everythin', but don' ye agree it would be better to discuss this in _private_." The last part was not a question.

Jon seemed to calm himself down slightly, but instead of admitting he was right, shot an angry glance at both of his friends before making his way up the stairs.

George and Alanna stole a glance; the later rolling her eyes as they, too, trudged up the steps.

Upon reaching the landing they found the Prince standing in the middle, apparently at a loss as to which room they would be going into to discuss matters. Of course, he tried to make it seem as if he was examining an invisible spec on the wall, and not lost.

The King of Rogue's simply walked passed him, guiding them to his room, where he knew the walls were guarded against eavesdroppers.

He took a seat in a stiff, wooden chair near the window, Jon following and occupying the other chair in the room. Which left Alanna to sit cross-legged on the bed, which, ironically, she preferred to the hard and uncomfortable oak while telling her story, some of which even George had yet to hear.

Once the three were situated, the girl Squire cleared her throat looked at the men in the room as she said, "I want no interruptions, understood." She glared pointedly at his Highness. "Questions will wait until the end. I don't care if it is something as simple as what time of day it was, no inquiry whatsoever." She watched them both nod empathetically. As much as they wanted to interrogate her while she talked, they understood that if stopped, she may not be able to start again.

Alanna then turned to her Knight Master; she knew how ravenous he must be for knowledge of what had been transpiring during her time without him. And unfortunately, she knew he wasn't going to take the full implications of her tale well.

Closing her eyes, she stroked Faithful, who had remained on her shoulder since first seeing him again. It was relaxing for her nerves, the steady and methodic feel of soft fur beneath her calloused hands. Her curious cat purring with pleasure, though she inwardly suspected her was, also, calming her tension. Sighing heavily, she began.

"As you know from Micah and Keel, we were ambushed by magic. I didn't even suspect anything until Faithful wouldn't wake, but by then it was too late. When I came to, we were chained in the hut on the enemy's side of the River Drell. Their shackles weren't spelled, therefore easy to pick, but mine on the other hand…not so easy." She opened her eyes again, finding them staring straight into one's that were the exact shade as her own.

"Not long after Micah and Keel escaped, at least that was what I assumed by what I was hearing. Duke Hilam and Count Jemis entered. I always hated Jem, but a traitor…no…a brother to the King of Tusaine! I truly never would have guessed. They, of course, tried to make me talk by using this truth serum of sorts. But, well, lets just say things didn't work out the way they wanted it to." Alanna stated, grinning. She shook her head, and the smile was soon replaced with a frown.

"I'm not sure really what happened for a while after that. They knocked me out, and next thing I knew we were on our way to Tusaine's capital. When we got there I was astounded. You look outside these windows and see the streets of Corus teeming with people, anytime, anywhere. But there…it was a ghost town, a mere shadow of a city. I know there were people there; they just wouldn't let themselves be seen. Anyway, we can discuss the meaning of why the commoners seem so…different, later."

"After arriving, we -Hilam and some cavalry- were escorted into the castle gates. It was more like a palace really, not very good defenses. And their troops were quite obviously stretched thin just by how small the guard was there. That or their Majesty is extremely stupid…or both. Most likely both."

"Hilam ordered that the two of us be escorted to King Ain, and met him in what they must consider to be their great hall, or what's left of it. I have never seen so much neglect. But that's a moot point. Tusaine, of course, wanted information. I, obviously, wouldn't give it. So, he had me whipped, not in a torture chamber, no, in front of the Court. He didn't care where it happened, as long as it did."

Alanna looked up into George and Jon's eyes. The Rogue's eyes held the knowledge of what happened next, while Jon's were wide, thinking only of his Squire being flogged in front of a crowd, forgetting the most essential fact, that Alanna was a girl.

"They found out. An entire country's court found out about the secret I had spent years trying to protect." Tears threatened to overwhelm her now. Though living through the trauma had been harsh, but reiterating the events forced her to truly see what was so hard to accept in the dungeons. Counting to five she breathed in, then out, in, then out, calming herself down enough in order to speak without quavering.

"I was sent to the dungeons then. I'm not sure how long I was down there before being greeted by the cause of…everything: the kidnapping, the discovery, even the war." Alanna's voice hardened considerably as she spoke these words, but she knew that she would have to tell her Royal friend the next bit of news gently. She didn't know she had paused long until that certain person interrupted her.

"Well. Who is this bastard, Alanna?" Jon said quizzical. He was surprised when his short tempered friend did not admonish him for butting in, exactly as she warned them not to do.

Her eyes turned to him, full of guilt. "Jon. I'm so sorry. You aren't going to want to hear this. If you just step out of the room now, it won't matter. George and I will handle things on our own, and it won't be hard on you until the end."

The Prince stared at her, perplexed that she would ever make such a request. "Alanna, please. I want to know who the catalyst of all this suffering is so I can rip him to shreds." He said with such passion that Alanna could practically feel guilt weighing down on her shoulders for being the bearer of such news.

"Then you must promise to believe me. No matter how far-fetched this may sound to you. There is more than enough proof going against this man." She stared straight into his eyes as he gave her his compassionate response, promising to what she said.

George sat next to his friend; he knew this revelation would shock him. And sincerely hoped his love wouldn't catch the brunt of his surprise in the form of fury.

Not wanting to waste any more precious time beating around the bush, Alanna told the Prince the blunt truth.

"The man is Roger. Don't look so confused Jon. I am talking about the only Roger you know, Duke Roger of Conte."

Jon spluttered for a few moments, not knowing what to say to such accusations.

"Think about it, the most powerful mage in the entire realm, who just happens to be next in line for the throne if you were to die! Don't deny it saying it is only a guess, or he could have had other reason's for being in Tusaine, because his business there was most certainly not for the good of his home country."

The Prince of Conte was still staring in astonishment of what he just heard, so she plodded on.

"He came flat out and told me of his plans. Granted, that was before he tortured me. Yes Jon," She said to his facial expression. "your peaceful, kind, gentle, all loving cousin does in fact know how to torture, in fact I believe he could be an expert in some ways." She decided to let Jon mull over her eye-opener while she continued with the story.

"I also met Davus, one of George's birdies, while locked underground. At times he brought food and water. If it wasn't for him, I truthfully wouldn't be here. It is thanks to him that I escaped at all. I know I'm skipping over a lot now, but so much happened so fast, it is just a jumble of detail that will take some time sorting out."

"We camped in the woods, where George found us, or rather scared me half to death. Roger sent Tusaine assassins after us, and that same night George came, we were attacked. An archer got Davus before he was even awake. We fought, escaped, and made our way here. According to Eleni we've been here for three days, if you include this one. She said I slept for two days after getting healed, but that also means there has been that much time for Roger to travel from enemy territory back here, where I am positive he is planning on revealing that I am, in fact, a female. And now for the questions" Alanna groaned quietly.

"You said you slept for two days healing…that meant you were injured. From the whipping? Jon's voice asked.

"No. Actually, not from the whip at all. Its hard to explain really, but apparently I am on better terms with the Great Mother Goddess than I thought. She healed me while I was still locked up. As for the other healing…well. I, um…"

"The lass took on three assassins at once, getting' herself a nice cut on 'er back." George came in, ignoring the glare he was receiving from the bed.

"I am quite alright now thank you very much." Snapped Alanna, already frustrated despite only having to answer one question. "There are much more important tasks at hand. Such as when Roger will be returning, and if he really is planning on revealing me to their Majesties, or if he has something else up his sleeve. And what to do about Tusaine as well. With the war still going on, Tortall doesn't need a rift inside her borders."

She was about to say more when two large figures burst into the room.

* * *

was Alanna's overview good enough? tell me if you think anything should be added and it shall (might) be done.

and yes, another cliffy. i would say im sorry, but in truth im not. I just love them so much!

Please review!

and if you have any suggestions on future chapters PLEASE tell me! I write spontaneously so anything can be done!!


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry I didnt update this weekend!! But my computer became a spyware magnet on friday night and i have been trying desperately to get it all off!! I had this whole chapter typed up and everything! I really am trying to update on time but life happens, and most of the time, life stinks.

Anyway. I hope you like this chapter. Its another filler pretty much. But I think the climax will happen sometime in the next few chapters, then after a few more concluding ones it will be over...so really there is still a long way to go. all well. enjoy!

((Disclaimer--If you still think for some odd ridiculous over exaggerated reason im Tamora Pierce, then you should check to see if you had been dropped on your head more than once during early childhood. Because i most certainly am not))

Chapter 15

* * *

_**She was about to say more when two large figures burst into the room. **_

* * *

The men, one tall with wild black hair, the other more moderately sized with clipped brown, began talking rapidly at once. Leaving the other astonished occupants of the room to stare at the newcomers, or at least George and Jon to gape, for the bed that Alanna sat on stood just beyond the men's line of sight.

"Jon! We asked Rispah where you were and she pointed up the stairs…"Raoul began.

"And we raced up the steps and heard voices and figured you'd be in here…"Gary continued

"Your father is looking for you, he told us what he wanted to tell you if we did happen to find you…"

"Its great news!" Gary finally finished.

The two knights stood in front of the door, each with a wild hopeful look gleaming in their eyes.

It was obvious to everyone that whatever the announcement was, they were greatly excited by it, but seeing the fully grown men stand there like two children in a confectionary made the three others burst into unrestrained laughter.

Hurt was in their eyes, and Raoul finally spluttered, "What's so funny? Seriously guys. Hello?" Then, frustrated with his friends his anger took over. "What are you laughing at!? Get a hold of yourselves!"

The ever patient Gary was, too, becoming agitated. "Ok. I admit, we must have looked pretty funny a moment ago. But _please_, you're going to want to hear this, the both of you!"

Alanna couldn't see his face from the front, but she imagined it coming across beseechingly. In her heart she wanted to jump up and squeeze her friends until their eyes bulged out of the sockets, but then again, this was a perfect time to get revenge for the numerous pranks they had played on her the last few years; many of which involving spiders, which she loathed with a passion.

Gary, once George and Jon had ceased, spoke elatedly. "We think we might be able to find Alan soon!"

A grin spread across Alanna's face, she decided now was the time to give the knights the shock of their life.

_Well actually it will probably second in line for most shocking…once they find out I am a girl and all…_ She wasn't too excited about the thought of revealing that she'd been lying for so long, but some things just had to be done.

"Did you two become prophets while I was gone or something, because I don't remember either of you showing any aptitude for seeing the future a few weeks ago." Alanna said sarcastically.

Gary and Raoul turned slowly to find their thought-to-be-lost friend sitting before them, her eyes glittering with mirth.

For the second time today she got to watch grown knights look like fish. They would probably never forgive her for shocking her like this, but the priceless picture the two made was completely worth it.

Raoul (surprisingly enough) was the first to recover. "Alan…when…how did you get here? We just got word that Duke Roger was coming with news of where you were?"

Gary also composed himself and replaced the astonished look on his face with question. "The Duke said he was coming back from searching with important news about you, he even requested a private audience with their Majesties."

Alanna felt the blood rush out of her face. Now it was her turn to be shocked into silence. She glanced at George and Jon, whose faces were pale as well.

"When's the Conte Duke supposed t arrive?" George asked. Creases of worry were evident on his face.

"Anytime after fourth bell, but he is going to see the King and Queen tomorrow morning." Raoul answered. The two were confused at the alarmed reactions their friends showed at their news.

"It's not too late then." Jon stated. "We still have time. I can get my parents to meet with you, and you can give your side of the story before Roger even comes near them." He said the last part to Alanna.

She appeared to be deep in thought, and Faithful leaped onto her lap.

_**It would be wise to inform the two buffoons at the door what all the worry is about.**_ He said with his usual hauteur.

Alanna scowled at her cat, knowing he was correct.

_Might as well get this over with. I was going to have to tell them sometime, it just happens a little sooner is all. _

She did not feel like reiterating all of the events from her capture to now, but she knew they would be curious about the main points. Alanna took a deep, steadying breath. "As you both know I kidnapped during sentry duty. Well, not long after I was taken into Tusaine, to the capital. There I had a…an encounter…with King Ain." She stopped to look at her two friends that already knew what had happened. Jon seemed slightly surprised at what she was about to say, but George had expected it.

"The King wasn't the main culprit, but that didn't stop him from wanting information about Tortall. He had me whipped, but things didn't exactly go as he planned. And, well, everyone in the room got a bit of a shock." She took another breath. "You see, my name isn't Alan. It's Alanna, I'm a girl."

Alanna was almost beginning to wonder if seeing fish faces were going to become routine in the next few days, because that is what she saw once again. Raoul looked mildly confused as well. Gary looked thoughtful, probably thinking about all the times she had refused to go swimming, or was overly modest. After a silent minute, both of the knights had huge smiles on their face, but Alanna did not see that for she was busy staring in her lap.

"I'm sorry if you guys hate me for not telling you, but if I had you could have slipped and I would have been sent to the convent." She said sadly.

"We couldn't hate you Alan…Alanna. I am sure I'm not speaking for myself when I say we forgive you, and understand one hundred percent." Gary told her.

She looked up at her friends, and knew he told the truth.

Raoul, though, still seemed a little confused; though she was sure he forgave her as well. "Just one question, how did they find out?" He asked, pointing to the Prince and King of Rouges.

"There was a…er…emergency last year and George helped. Jon found out at the Black City." Alanna blushed, remembering those two occurrences.

"Anyway, back to the story. The King there found out, and locked me in thr dungeon for a while. And during my stay underground, someone we all know very well paid me a visit. Duke Roger arranged the kidnapping." She didn't stop, despite the astounded faces before her. "With the help of one of George's men, Davus, I got out. George found us not long after the escape, and was ambushed by assassins. Davus died, but we couldn't stay. We got here like two days ago, Jon came in this morning, and I explained everything to him, then you two came in. And that's that."

"So." Gary began. "Roger is…a traitor? That can't be possible. There is no way! He is a Conte after all!"

Alanna sighed. "We, George, Thom, and I, have been suspicious of him since the sweating sickness came and nearly killed Jon. It wasn't until now that we were certain. There is, of course, no solid evidence against him, only my word about what he said in Tusaine." Though Raoul looked partially convinced, Gary seemed to still be doubtful.

George stepped in. "Think about it lads. Who's next in line fer the throne, after Jon?" Looks of realization dawned on the men's faces. "Right."

Raoul was first to speak up. "I believe you. I don't know if I want to believe that he is a traitor, but I trust you."

It took a minute longer for Gary to answer, but he, too, said he believed them.

"Good. The more people we have against the Duke, the better. As it is, their Majesties are far more likely to believe one of their kin, than a squire in this matter." Then, turning to Jon, she said, "When is the soonest you think we can speak with your parents. If it can be before Roger even arrives, that will be best."

"If we leave now for the Palace, I could ask them for a private audience immediately. It would probably be around second bell."

Alanna nodded. "That would be great. I supposed we had best get ready then. The next couple days are going to be very eventful."

* * *

ok. you all know the drill.

Review and i shall answer!

Like a magic eight ball!! wait...how does that relate?? hm... all well. magic eight balls are awesome.


	16. Chapter 16

Helloooo again. Im getting this out before midnight, so no one can yell at me k? I have been very busy lately and havent had much time to write. Some people were saying how the story was moving really fast, so i hope this chapter helps slow things down a bit. Hope you all like!!

((Disclaimer--Tamora Pierce owns all these characters and places (except the private congugation hall..hehehe all mine!!) so i do not claim to own anything but the plot))

oh yeah before i forget...i just want to give a BIG thanks to all my reviewers so far. And everyone who put me on their favorites for either author or story! And all you people who have me on their alert...whether you ever reviewed or not. **THANKEE!!**

* * *

Chapter 16

Her heart thudded nervously in her chest as she stared at the blank stone wall opposite her, it felt cold, bitter than pleasing, to be back in her squire rooms attached to Jon's; from before the war, before her secret was discovered. The palms of her hand were sweating profusely, causing her to wipe them on her tunic every few minutes. On the outside she seemed perfectly composed, but truth be told, Alanna of Trebond was more nervous than she could ever remember being in her entire life, even more so than when had she first arrived in Corus to begin her training as a knight of Tortall.

Of course, she was not alone in her apprehension. Gary and Raoul were playing a distracted game of chess in the far corner; and she knew Jon, who was currently speaking to his parents, requesting an audience, was also ill at ease about what was to come.

Faithful, who Alanna wished was with her to help sooth her nerves, was nowhere to be found. If he had been with her, he would have bombarded her with sarcastic comments until she would be more interested in strangling the cat's neck than the meeting she would soon be in.

At the Dancing Dove, George had struggled to come with them into the Palace. He claimed that their Majesties would not see him, but he would be there nonetheless. Alanna and Jon were dead-set against him going; they said it would only heighten the risk of getting caught by the provost. The two also argued that if he _did_ happen to get caught, the King and Queen would be less likely to believe Alanna's story considering he did not exactly have the most notable reputation on the right side of the law.

He had finally conceded defeat after ten minutes straight of quarrelling, and traveled with the others back only to the Palace gates, where he then turned to go back to his Court. Though Alanna could have sworn she saw an impish gleam in his eyes as he had waved good by and good luck.

Alanna, uncomfortable in the chair she resided in, got up and walked to the open window and looked out into the courtyard below. It was past midday and the sun's heat was beating full force on the servants that bustled back and forth, completing the various tasks they had.

Feeling the warm sun beat down on her face and her eyes closed, a soft wind wafted through her hair allowed her to forget, for a moment, about all her worries. That secure feeling was soon gone when one of the young knights in the room, whether Gary or Raoul, she was not sure, let out a soft grumble. Apparently their game was becoming difficult.

She had, in every respect, wanted George to be with her, at least now, before she had to speak of her trials for the fourth time, and convince the Royals to go against their own family member. The mere thought of it was a daunting prospect that she did not want to be alone in implementing.

Her imagination took hold of her, and Alanna could almost feel the Rogue wrap his arms around her in a comforting hug.

_Hold on. _She thought. _If this is just my imagination…then why do I distinctly feel an arm around me?_

Instead of spinning around and breaking this moment of serenity, she stayed as she was, only opening her eyes to make sure her suspicions were correct.

Alanna sighed. "You know if you plan on going against your agreement like this anyway, you could have just come with us and come in like a normal person would."

"Now lass, where would be the fun in that?" The Rogue's voice said, blithely.

There was the clatter of chess pieces as they fell from the table to the stone floor from near the mantle and Alanna quickly withdrew herself from George's reassuring hold.

"George! How did you get in here? I thought you said you'd stay at the Dove!" Gary asked surprised, not at the fact that the King of Rogues had managed to get into the room undetected, but at the amorous way his arms had been wrapped around Alanna's neck, and that she was smiling to boot.

The Rogue laughed. "Gary, ye knew I couldn't stay away and let the rest of yous worry yourselves to death."

"I do not think it is us you need to be concerned about." Raoul said thoughtfully, glancing pointedly towards Alanna.

Before she could protest this statement, Gary and Raoul both left the room, clearly giving the couple their time alone.

"The _one_ time he has to get a thoughtful word in." Alanna grumbled. Her trademark scowl passing over her brow. (A/N. haha that rhymed! oh dear. I need sleep.)

"At least now we know he does 'ave some brains in that thick skull a' his." George returned.

Smiling, Alanna stared out into the distance once more, George doing the same, each ensnared within their own thoughts.

Alanna folder her arms across her chest as she realized her nerves were beginning to cause them to shake.

"What do you think will happen?" She asked. Her voice was barely above a whisper. This was going to be a hard blow on the rulers of Tortall. Not only were they going to be notified that their son's squire was a girl, but that their relative was conspiring to erase their entire family.

"I don't know lass. There's no way anyone can know, I doubt even the Gods themselves know." George paused a moment, and an odd look came over his face. His eye's faraway, and his forehead furrowed. "If things don't turn out the way we want 'em to…will ye take me up on my offer?"

It took her a confused minute to remember what he had suggested, until she remembered their intimate talk from a few days previous.

_They were in a clearing near the edge of the forest, travelling towards Corus after the skirmish. She had just woken up to find George leading horses through a rarely used path on the woods. _

Inwardly, Alanna smiled as she thought of how long ago it all seemed.

_Lighting was, at long last, returned to her, and the two of them plopped down on the soft grass to eat. After a brief, but peaceful silence, they began to talk._

"_It'll be all right lass. No matter what happens, know you will always have a place at the Dove. My ma, Rispah, Lightfingers, even Marek has taken a likin' to ye." He had told her._

_She told him it wouldn't work, but yet he still insisted. _

"_I chose this destiny and if I am meant to die because of my choice, then I accept that. It doesn't mean I'm going to give in easily, it just means that I am not sorry about the path I have chosen. If I had not taken the chance and switched places with Thom, I never would have met you, or anyone at the Dove, or Raoul, Gary, Jon or even Faithful, as annoying of a cat as he is. I prefer to die knowing I may have planted the seed of doubt in other girl's minds that women can be warriors, than to have spent the last five years rotting in the Convent." _

"_Alright lass." He had said, standing up. "If that's what yer thinkin' then ye can feel that way, though I don' want ye to die with people thinkin' yer a traitor. Just remember what I told ye."_

Alanna steeled herself for her next words. This was not a choice she could simply ask another to make for her. It was either yes, or no, and only she could give the final verdict.

Squaring her shoulders, she looked up into the hazel eyes she had grown to know so well over the past few years. Her own violet ones were sad, but her voice grew in determination. "George." She said. "George you know what my answer is going to be. People have always said I am too stubborn for my own good. I can't just flee at the sight of danger. Every fiber of my being has been dedicated throughout my life to becoming a warrior. I will stand my ground, whether it results in my death or no."

George, to her surprise, gave her his lopsided grin. "I never expected ye to lass. If ye had said otherwise I woulda had you checked for fever. T'was just wishful thinking on my part"

"Thank you" Alanna uttered in a soft voice. On an impulse, she lay her head down on George's shoulder. And he, once again, wrapped his arms around her in a soothing hold, massaging her back gently as he did so.

They remained like that until a knock on the door brought them back to reality. Alanna supposed Gary and Raoul had told whomever it was not to just walk on in, but to give a little warning beforehand.

The wood creaked as Prince Jonathan opened the door. His hair looked as if his hands had gone through it excessively over the last bell, and when he spoke, his voice quavered very slightly.

"My parents said they would receive us. It will be in the private congregation hall." His eyes flickered to George, and his eyebrow raised.

"I'm not that stupid Jon, there ain't no way I am goin in front of your parents. Like ye said, t'would only hurt Alanna's chances a' convincing them." George answered the silent question. He then turned to Alanna as she made her way to the door. "It'll be okay lass, they'll believe ya. They've no reason not to."

She smirked at this. "Yeah, excluding the fact I have lied about my gender for five years. I am positive they will trust me absolutely after they learn that one." For such a serious, and truthful, comment, it held more comedy than gravity.

Alanna turned around again and strode out to meet with the knights in the hallway, leaving the King of Rogue behind in her room.

George watched as she took her last few steps to the door with composure. But it was when she closed the door behind her that the finality of the situation crashed down on him.

There were only two paths for her now. Either she comes out of that room with the full support of the monarchs. Or she gets thrown into the dungeon to await her execution. If the second one comes to pass, then he might be able to get her out, the difficulty then is what role Duke Roger will play.

* * *

good. bad. hideous? please tell me!

now click that ugly bluish purple button at the bottom there before i send my evil mutant butterflies after you. beware. they are fanged.

(random thought) anyone else think they should change the color to the review buttons?? sorry. cake or anything else with mass amounts of sugar make me hyper and spontaneous.

OH! just remembered! i will not be updating next weekend due to being out of town and will not have computer access. but i will try to update sometime earlier this week, or as soon as possible next week!!


	17. Chapter 17

Ack! Short chapter! sorry, but i really wanted to get this out so that you would have the update for this weekend.

I am cruel at the end. im sorry. the small dark part of my heart took over...

anyway. I want to thank all you reviewers from last chapter! WOW! 12 reviews!! I must say it was that, that had me update this sooner! I love you all!! (in the friendly, non weird way of course)

YEA! 30,000 WORD MARK!!

* * *

Chapter 17

The afternoon sun streamed through the large windows lining the corridor, creating a serene atmosphere that seemed to mock Alanna and her friends as they made their way to the private congregation hall.

Their footsteps echoed against the stone walls making the place seem vacant. As it was, they encountered very few people; for the pages were in their various classes, while the nobles who resided in the Palace sorted out affairs of their fiefs.

In not time at all, or so it seemed to Alanna, they found themselves in front of two, large, ornate doors. They were not as regal as the reception hall, but the delicate carvings depicted on the red oak were enough to leave one breathless.

The three knights and squire only paused for a moment, before Jon entered the room, the others following.

Inside, the room was not as large as one would expect. There was a sturdy round table in the center of the room, with two larger chairs, the rest smaller, and a fireplace to the right. There were no windows in the room, making the only source of light be from the numerous candelabra lining the walls.

King Roald and Queen Lianne stood in front of the table, motioning for them all to come into the room and close the door. Roald looked strained from the war with Tusaine, and his wife looked worn and thin, as if she had never been healthy in her life.

They bowed to their Majesties, though Jon's was not as deep, it was still required for him to bow to his parents. As they came up from their bow, the royal couple gave a gasp of surprise, Jon had apparently not told them about his squire's reappearance or the reason for their meeting.

"Jonathan." The King said sternly. "What is going on? Last we heard from Roger he was bringing news about Squire Alan."

Before Jon could answer his father, Alanna stepped in. "Your Majesties, it was not him who wanted to speak with you, it was me. There is a very, or a few rather important matters that have need to be discussed.

Roald was shocked for a moment at the squire's brashness, but quickly hid his surprise and told them all to take a seat at the table.

Once they were all situated, there was an awkward silence as no one knew how to start up the conversation.

Alanna sat there; her hands were folded in her lap so that no one could see their shaking. She was situated in between Jon and Raoul, with Gary next to his aunt, and Jon to his father.

She knew that it would have been best for her to begin talking, but she simply could not think of a way to begin. On their way there, she had the entire conversation planned out in her head, but the anxiety of the moment drove all preparation out.

The Queen was the one to break the silence. "So, Alan, how was it that you came to get here, before Roger even?"

A second passed and nothing came out of Alanna's mouth. Then she felt a furry weight sit against her legs, it was Faithful, back from wherever he had disappeared to. He did not say a word, but Alanna could feel her courage returning to her. The Great Mother Goddess had said her fate was in her own hands now, if she did not get the monarchs on her side, the battle against Roger may as well never be fought.

"Your Majesties, I am not quite sure where to begin. As you both know, I was captured by Tusaine. Duke Hilam had orders from his brother, King Ain, to have me taken to their capital. It would not seem too horribly strange for a Prince's squire to be detained for information about their country, but Ain was under orders from another, very influential person."

Alanna's anger that had built up inside against the Duke now showed through as she looked both the King and Queen in the eyes.

"I, and others, have had our suspicions regarding this person's loyalty to Tortall for some time, and they are only now confirmed. Duke Roger visited me frequently during my stay in Tusaine's dungeons. He told me of his plans to rid Tortall of you and your family so that he could become sovereign."

To say their Majesties were shocked would be an understatement. Lianne looked, if possible, paler than before; while Roald sat staring blankly at nothing, his mouth taut.

Seeing neither would be able to speak for another moment or so, Alanna continued. "I understand that all you have against the Duke is my word, and notions about his past activities against the Royal family, but to not trust me could lead to the death of one of my closest friend's and his parents." She looked at Jon meaningfully.

Roald spoke up in a strong voice, surprising Alanna that he had recovered from her news so quickly. "Squire Alan, you have been nothing but loyal to my country, and have shown your valor in battle protecting my son. It is obvious you would never commit any act that would harm Tortall. Nonetheless, you must also realize that we have known Roger for most of our lives, and is known as a loving family member and has never been shown to be otherwise. To name him a traitor against the Crown based upon only your word of what transpired in Tusaine could prove just as disastrous as believing you."

Alanna could think of nothing to say to his words, for she knew that diplomacy would have to come before haste, as it was in any major matter in court. To her thanks, Jon spoke up.

"Father, though my squire may have been the only witness to Roger's affirmation of his disloyal ways, please take note that I believe my squire indefinitely. As do Gary, son of your most trusted advisor and mother's brother, and Raoul, my dear friend and one of the best knights in the realm." Alanna did not miss how he only said 'my squire', rather than her name.

Roald appraised his son as Jon spoke, paying close attention to his facial expressions. When he was done, the King turned towards Lianne.

"My wife, what is your take on the matter at hand?" He asked her.

The Queen looked dreadfully jaded, but her answer was no less firm than it would have been if she were at full health. "I am afraid, without evidence, it would go against our own discipline to convict Roger of a heinous crime such as treason. Until then, I believe, we should pay some heed to Alan's words, and be more vigilant than ever. And, if any verification were to be found, it should be brought to us without delay." The ending sentence was directed at the younger warriors that were already planning in their minds some way to glean confirmation on the Duke's treachery.

King Roald nodded, agreeing with his wife's views, but was still unconvinced. "I am afraid to say that until evidence can be brought before me, I can not, and will not, concur that Roger is a felon to this great nation that he has spent so much of his life working to improve."

Alanna wanted to protest, and tell them about the sweating sickness, and how Roger was almost certainly the cause of it, but she knew it would be futile. She bit her lip, thinking on what to do next, when she saw Jon trying to catch her eye.

He gazed at her, silently asking her when she was going to reveal her secret (that was not so much a secret) to his parents. She knew they would have to know soon, for if she was not the one to inform them, then it would be the Duke. Alanna nodded slightly, telling him she was ready.

It was only later that it occurred to her that bringing up the discussion so soon was not the most clever of ideas.

"Your Majesties. There is one more thing you should know. I have not been entirely honest since I arrived here in Corus. I loath every time I must lie in your presence, but, you see, I have always dreamt of becoming a knight, and one day an opportunity presented itself, and I took it. Though I am of Trebond, I was not allowed to become a knight unless I hid my real identity. My name is Alanna, not Alan."

* * *

please review!! i will eventually be able to reply to them, but that wont be until after the weekend (sorry!!)

Thank you so much for even reading this by the way. I just realized how lucky i was to have even one hit...knowing my luck this should have negative hits...FELIX FELICIS!! (haha did you know that those words are just lucky in latin, but in different forms. that amused me to no end when i realized that...


	18. Chapter 18

Well here you go. I tried to write yesterday, but unfortunatly my annoying and obnoxious (and loud) cousins were over, making a wreck of my house. did i mention they were loud...

anyway. BIG thanks again to all my lovely reviewers!! and to all you who have me on favorites/alerts (though it would be wonderful if you would review PLEASE)

I tried to keep as true to the characters as i could, but there wasnt too much of the monarchs' personalities given in the books, so it was hard.

speaking of hard. this chapter was horrible to write. i dont know why, but i kept hidding road blocks in the middle of it. but i hope you like it anyway!

* * *

Chapter 18

"_**Your Majesties. There is one more thing you should know. I have not been entirely honest since I arrived here in Corus. I loath every time I must lie in your presence, but, you see, I have always dreamt of becoming a knight, and one day an opportunity presented itself, and I took it. Though I am of Trebond, I was not allowed to become a knight unless I hid my real identity. My name is Alanna, not Alan."**_

The moment of reckoning was at hand, and Alanna was frightened; though she was not the only one, for all around the table there was not a breath breathed nor movement made from her companions. The expression 'it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop' easily came to mind.

Lianne had a curious expression and seemed to gaze at Alanna in a new light. She did not seem to be angered at all about the secret, in fact, if she didn't know better; Alanna would have said the Queen looked pleased. The drained look that had previously occupied in her eyes was now a mere shadow in face of the shining sparkle of delight.

"It is about time for another lady knight, Alanna; you said your name was? I had always dreamt of becoming a warrior as a child." Lianne's voice was hushed as she reminisced, but then it changed to a colder tone. "Then I was sent to the Convent, and, I suppose, my dreams just…slipped away as the years passed."

Alanna stared at the monarch, flabbergasted that the ailing woman that sat before her had once yearned for the very same things as she. The girl had no time to comment on the fact, however, for a callous laughter interrupted her.

"Dear wife." King Roald said, gasping for breath. "Dear wife do you truly believe this squire's claim? How could a girl manage to conceal herself for so long amongst the other pages; especially now that _he_ is squired to our son?" He broke out into breathless laughter again, only calming down enough for a quick look at Alanna before befalling to his chuckles once again. "Alan, I must commend you. Such an entertaining joke has not been told within these rampart walls in all my years!"

The only sound in the room was the King's laughter. Alanna and her friends shared quick glances, trying to figure out what to say next. Out of all the reactions they had imagined receiving from Roald; this was certainly not one of them.

The Queen, too, looked slightly shocked at her husband's behavior. "Roald, please, do calm yourself." She said gently, with a hint of steel in her voice.

Roald seemed to compose himself to some extent, though his lips still twitched every once in a while. He coughed into his handkerchief, and then looked at his son and his friends. "I am quite sorry about that, but that was truly an excellent way to lighten the mood around here, do you not agree?" He looked around the table only to be met with the solemn stares of the knights and squire.

"Father. She said no untruths. Her bona fide name is Alanna of Trebond. Mother can see this, why can you not?" Jon asked earnestly.

King Roald did not answer for a moment, but looked at Jonathan with an indiscernible expression. His eyes wavered to the squire.

Alanna somehow sensed he was judging her and looked up from where she had been nervously pulling at a thread in her tunic. His gaze was strong, but she did not waver and looked him clearly in the eye, as if daring him to once again call her a male. She knew that if she tore her gaze off of his sapphire eyes then he would immediately deem her a liar. The girl needed the monarch's complete support if Roger was to be defeated, and that meant he had to believe her about her gender.

This continued for the longest time, until Alanna felt as if he was boring holes into her head until, at last, he sighed and shook his head. There was a vein pulsing in his neck, and his ire was barely contained when he next spoke.

"Jonathan, for how long were you aware of this?" He demanded softly.

Jon bowed his head, acting ashamed that he had withheld this information from his parents, though he was still glad he had kept his friend's secret so that she could continue living her dream. "I have known since the trip to Persepolis, Father."

Roald then brought his angry gaze upon Gary and Raoul. "And you two? How long?"

Gary, being the more diplomatic of the two, answered. "For only a few hours, your Majesty."

"Do you have proof that the squire is a girl as she claims?" Roald interrogated further.

Raoul did not take kindly to Alanna's integrity being questioned. "Your Majesty, with all due respect, proof is not needed. We trust her implicitly, and knowing she is a girl explains more than it does not."

Alanna blushed slightly at the loyalty Raoul showed to her and thanked the Gods that they had given her such wonderful friends. She knew she could trust them with her life and know it was in good hands, and vise versa for them.

The King eyed the men a moment more before closing his eyes, looking towards the ceiling. Minutes passed by, and still he remained like that. An eye would twitch, or a finger would move, but he had yet to reveal his thoughts to the others in the room.

Lianne would take a momentary look at her husband every so often and nervously began twirling her hair through her fingers.

Gary and Jon seemed to be having a thumb war contest, though whether they did it to control their nerves, or if they were simply loosing their minds, Alanna could not tell.

For once, Raoul sat quietly in his chair, not talking, but not moving either. This caused she began to suspect he was sleeping with his eyes open, something he had promised to teach her for the tedious council meetings she had to accompany Jon to, though she never partook in the conference.

Her suspicions were proved when he nearly fell out of his chair when the King finally spoke again.

"It seems I have no choice." Roald said in a clear voice. Everyone stiffened at his ominous words. "But to believe you are telling the truth, _Alanna_ of Trebond. I have always trusted my wife's judgment, and my son's has never proven wrong." There was a whoosh of air as the breaths no one knew they were holding, were let loose.

"However, I am not saying that I forgive you for being deceitful to me, my family, and the Court. If a battle looms in the future against the one whom you believe is a traitor, then you must prove your fealty to the crown by defeating him." The monarch decreed. "Only then will your dishonesty be dismissed."

Alanna's eyes widened as the King gave the bargain. She knew that, though he worded the proposal to sound like she could refuse if she wished, in reality, there was no option. Either way, the King would most likely force her to be punished. If she had to duel Roger, there would be little chance of her surviving. And, if she declined to do so, exile or capital punishment awaited her.

The knights in the room realized this as well, and stared at her, in anticipation of her answer, though they knew what the stubborn squire would say as soon as the offer had been made.

"Your Majesty, I will challenge, and defeat, Duke Roger in order to prove his treachery, as well as gain my clemency." Alanna stated with her iron will in every word. Her chin jutted out mulishly, and her gaze held such determination that not one person in the room doubted she would defeat her adversary, or die trying.

Roald looked upon the female squire, and as much as he tried to hide it, it was obvious that her answer made him respect her just a tad.

"Then it is settled. Pending Roger's arrival we can not prove whether he is guilty of your claims or not, hopefully the latter. He is not due to turn up for some time now, but I wish for you all to remain here, until then, the Queen and I shall discuss the issue privately. I shall send a servant for food and drinks in a moment." Roald told them.

The King offered his wife his arm, and together they swept out of the room, closing the door firmly behind them.

The young knights and Alanna stared at the closed door, none of them knowing what to say next. It was to them, seemingly impossible that they had managed to inform the king and queen that Alanna was a girl without having someone's head chopped off. They had even convinced Lianne, and probably the King as well, though he tried to remain fair, of Roger's betrayal.

Jon smirked. "Well that was an experience I have no wish to repeat."

They all doubled over in laughter, laughing out their last nerves, and hiding away the apprehension about the immanent encounter with the Duke.

That one simple comment had explained it all. The task had seemed impossible at first, but as the last hour had proven, impossible does not mean unachievable. And this newfound knowledge gave them hope for the conflict that lay on the horizon.

* * *

pleasepleasepleaseplease review! I will reply to any reviews i recieve! even those one word ones (which i can somehow type a whole paragraph back in reply...how...i have no idea.

i was about to end it at Alanna's answer...but i decided it couldnt hurt to add a little more. see. i'm not too evil.. mwaha..

and i did not really leave this on too much of a cliffhanger so none of you can threaten to kill me, send something to kill me, throw anything at me, pretend to throw anything at me, or harm me in any way shape or form. (not that you could anyway. the magical bowl of vanilla ice cream shall save me) (i had ice cream...can you tell...) MWAHA! beware the powers of sugar late at night!!


	19. Chapter 19

Gasp! What is this? An update! By God it is!!

ok ok. I know, it has been _forever_ since the last update. It sure feels like forever, though i believe it was closer to two months. I could make all the excuses I wanted about having writers block (true) or being too tired from cross country practice with my evil coach (too true) or that I have homework i procrastinated on (true), but it doesnt matter cause I am back with a vengence. hehehe. sorry. had to say that. just had ice cream. (i swear ice cream does something to your brain).

I want to give all the reviewers from the previous chapter a **HUGE HUG and THANKEE and CYBER COOKIE **because seriously, 20 reviews...YOU GUYS ROCK!! I was so happy every time I got a review that I did a happy dance and scared everyone around me. I am just...astounded by the sheer number of feedback.

and here are the responses to the anonymous reviews cause i reply to all reviews I dont want to leave y'all out!

**Claire-Ok ok. I admit, I am evil. Bad to the bone actually. I shouldnt have left it hanging, especially for two months. I guess its too late for the ten magical bowls of ice cream to save me cause this update is so late. SORRY!!**

**Pat Bryans-Cool. Glad you liked that part. Im glad you like my writing, that makes my heart feel good. that didnt sound right...umm...your compliment just makes me feel good in general. hows that. haha. Thankee!!**

ANYWAY, I am so happy to finally have this chapter written that I could cry (quite literally). So I hope you all enjoy it, even though it is more of a filler chapter. And I would also like to say that, though i had it planned out, the chapter kinda took a very different path than I meant it to...It just felt so darn good to write again!! haha.

Hope you all like!!

oh. almost forgot!

((Disclaimer-I dont own anything you may or may not recognize from the Tamora Pierce books. I just kidnapped her characters and put them in this AU story cause I didnt like the ending to the second book. so bah))

* * *

Chapter 19

There was not much for the young knights to do in the small meeting room where the monarchs left them to wait. The servants arrived quickly, and were gone before you could say "Carthak".

They left behind a small plate with herb bread, and a pitcher of water; along with goblets to drink out of. Raoul and Gary immediately dove into the food, but Alanna was unaware of their antics.

She stared into the small fire that was burning, watching the soft orange tongues grow and diminish in an unbounded momentum. Small embers would float up the chimney from time to time, and Alanna would watch the dim light until it flickered and died out.

In the back of her mind she felt a nudge, a memory more or less forgotten until now.

_Two young children sat by the fire, the kind-faced elderly woman knelt between them and threw an herb into the flames. Her lips moved unconsciously as the hallowed words flowed from her lips as the fire morphed from green to purple. Grasping the twin's hands, she plunged them into the heat. Alanna saw the great black structure she now knew to be Persepolis, the sacred grounds that, in essence, was the cause of her being named the Burning Brightly One by the Bazhir._

Alanna blinked once, twice, gradually pulling her mind back into reality. It had been over four years ago that she and Thom sat before the hearth at Trebond, watching as their nursemaid, Maude, used powers she knew she did not posses to decide on whether or not she should aid the twins in their plot to escape the fates chosen for them by their father.

A familiar feeling passed over her, and, for a moment, she wanted with all her heart to go back to those days before her training to become a knight began. Back to when she and her brother would set up booby traps for their various tutors to walk into.

Their favorite prank by far had been the classic 'string across the hall' trick. It was also quite simple, she reflected. Simply place a long piece of string over the floor in a hallway, and as soon as a person came by, pull it taut. Then quickly reel in the cord so that all traces of the trick were gone before the person was on their feet. They were never caught, though there had been some close calls. The victims of their pastime would always blame it on a 'loose stone' or be heard muttering 'these darned shoes need to be taken to the cobbler'.

The young squire grinned as she recounted how much fun she and Thom had together. Back when the thoughts of treason and war never crossed their minds, unless of course they were in the midst of one of their famous snowball fights during the cold winters. Though concerning those memories, Alanna was not quite so fond, and if there had not been the warm fire before her, she surely would have shivered at the thought of that chilly season.

As she sat quietly by the fire, she could feel Jon's gaze on her back. He was worried about her, in truth. His close friend had never been one to mull things over silently. No, even when he first met her she had spoken her mind, retorting to those who insulted her with witty and sharp invectives. He chuckled softly, picturing her old nemeses Ralon, and what he would think of her now; particularly the '_her_' part.

It seemed like so long ago they had fought alongside one another in the Black City, dueling the Nameless One's to the death, fighting to the point of utmost exhaustion, and finding out that the small page Alan was in fact, his Alanna.

Little did neither Jon, nor Alanna know, their two friends who had previously been stuffing their mouths, were now watching the pair with curiosity evident in their eyes, and if one had looked, shock. They had known Jon was close to the squire, but judging by how he was staring at her now, there was something more there. Gary and Raoul glanced at each other, debating on whether or not they should snap their friend out of his loving look, lest Alanna turn around and find him like that. They had seen the way the King of the Rogue had acted with her, and she back. Things would get interesting if Jon ever acted on his emotions, they knew. The two decided it was not worth getting involved in and leaned back in their chairs hoping to get in a few minutes of rest.

--I feel like putting a line here. mwaha—

There as a faint rustling of fabric behind Alanna, and she turned to find Jon facing her with a strange look in his eyes.

"Alanna." He said softly.

The aforementioned girl was confused. There was no reason to talk quietly. Unless he had something to tell her Raoul and Gary were not supposed to hear (though she doubted they would judging by the snores), it was not like Roger was going to pop out of the chimney anytime soon.

"Um…yeah?" Alanna answered, not quite sure what to say.

Jon seemed uncomfortable, shifting in his seat and twiddling his fingers, neither were actions he would often do. In fact, Alanna could not remember a time he had ever acted as such.

"I…I…" He was at a total loss for what to say.

Alanna was about to ask him to just 'spit it out' when she realized he was leaning forward, their faces almost touching. She was so shocked, it was as if her body would not respond and move out of the way. Suddenly a black blur passed between their heads and landed on the table, knocking over both the pitcher and tray.

The two knights jumped up, startled at the sudden noise and gazed about the room to find a very red faced prince and wide-eyed squire staring at the mess on the floor. The cause of the destruction strode over to Alanna, his head held high in a fashion only he could manage.

_**You can thank me later**_. Faithful said only to her, and leapt onto her lap, from which she grabbed him and put him on her shoulder so she could help clean up.

The others soon followed suit, doing what they could to make the stone floor unsoiled. Alanna grabbed a towel and dabbed up the water, trying unsuccessfully to concentrate on anything but the episode moments ago. She could sense Jon glancing her way every so often, but nothing was going to make her look up at him.

It was not timidity that made her not want to meet his gaze, but irritation.

_How DARE he try to kiss me!?_ She thought to herself in frustration. _He has no right, especially at a time like this._

Alanna tried to rationalize with herself that the only source of her ire was the fact he was making her life all the more bewildering when she already had enough on her plate. Deep down though, she knew she was frustrated that the man she had always thought of as a close and reliable friend now seemed to want more than her friendship; her love. But that was something she had already given to another. Though she loathed to admit it (and would never do so aloud even if her life was forfeit), there was just _something_ about George that just made him seem…right, in a way that Jon never would.

Finally the group had the disorder cleaned up, and they all settled back into their seats, all save for Jonathon. He went to stand in a far corner of the room, pulling his fingers through his long black hair while the rest sat. Alanna decided to follow her other two friend's resolution, and get some much needed rest.

She had not had much sleep of late, constantly fretting over, well, everything. A tap on her shoulder came just as she could feel herself nodding off. Grudgingly, she got up and followed the prince over to the far side of the room, where Raoul and Gary would not hear their whisperings. The anger at her friend from before diminished slightly, but she was still not in the mood to talk to him about his attempt.

Alanna stood there, arms folded over her chest, tapping her foot silently, waiting for him to speak.

"Look, Alanna, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that, I really shouldn't have. It just…happened okay? I…well I felt this way for…but I never really knew if…I really shouldn't have done that." He stuttered. It was obvious the violet stare was unnerving him like never before.

"No Jon, you shouldn't have." Alanna told him, her voice barely audible, but stern. "You shouldn't have, but you did. There is nothing you can do to change the past, so stop worrying because I forgive you. No, I am not happy about you trying to kiss me, especially with how things are what with Roger and the fact I am very likely to get kicked out of training before the weeks end." Her eyes softened as she continued. "You are a great friend Jon, always have been, always will be. But us: courting? It just can't happen."

"I don't care what the Court, or my parents would think. What they believe does not matter." Jon said, almost begging her to give him a chance. It was more than apparent that he must have had pent up feelings for her for a while.

"It isn't just that, Jon. There are other reasons too. I really don't want to go into that now though, okay?" Alanna sighed. It hurt, seeing the rejection pass over his face like a shadow, but it had to be done, for sanity's sake at least. "Can we please put what happened behind us for now, maybe we can talk about this more later. When Roger has been subdued and everything else gets straightened out."

"You mean never. I'm not good enough for you?" He hissed.

Alanna stepped back, aghast and his vehement response. "Jon! What in the name of Gods do you mean?"

"You know very well what I mean, _Alanna of Trebond._" He retorted before stomping off to a chair in the corner near the doorway, where he slumped crossly.

The girl just stared in shock at her friend. What had gotten into him, she wondered. Of all the times for them to quarrel. Shaking her head, Alanna walked back to her seat, telling herself that his sudden anger was probably just him letting the frustration of the past few days. She herself knew it was only a matter of time before her temper snapped as well.

Hopefully he would not be livid for long. Gods knew that was the last thing she needed: another full grown knight holding a grudge against her.

The room remained quiet for another hour as everyone rested, both sleeping and meditating. The atmosphere was relaxed, if you ignored the brooding knight in the far corner. But that atmosphere was shattered all too soon when a young page knocked and opened the door to inform them that their Majesties wished for their presence immediately in the Main Hall.

Getting up, the four exchanged both anxious and determined glances. The message seemed urgent, and there was only one thing that could mean: it was time. Telling the young boy he could go back to his studies, they set out.

Gary (not surprisingly) was the only one to speak as they made their way to the Hall. "I'll bet ten gold Nobles the first thing Roger says after seeing you, Alanna, is: 'That squire is a girl!' then look at their Majesties like he just discovered the meaning of life."

They all chuckled at their friend's words, feeling as if the heavy air of anticipation suddenly vanished, and opened the double doors leading to the Main Hall.

* * *

hehehe. Sooo...how was it? Were they to OOC? Please tell me, cause it felt that way so I tried to re-do some of it. Jon was never supposed to get mad at her, but it seemed like it would be more natural than them just being great friends again.

Any thoughts, comments, suggestions or _constructive_ critizism please do review. No Flames. That kills me when people rant for no reason about things that dont make sense. What part of _amateur _writers do Flamers not understand??

oook. I dont think I have anything else to say...except..IM SO GLAD THIS IS FINALLY UP!! haha. I hope you're all happy too. unless the chapter was awful. but if it was, please tell me why you thought so.

umm...yeah. i guess thats all. Next chapter up by next weekend! (I really will try to update then, I feel really bad for telling everyone I was going to update soon then BAM no chapter.) Review and the next chap might come sooner! (if my crazy coach doesnt kill me first!)

And just a reminder: I will reply to ALL reviews!!


	20. Chapter 20

((Disclaimer-I own very little of this story. Anything you recognized as mentioned in the books are owned by Tamora Pierce. One thing I DO own is Lianne's dream of becoming a knight! :coughcoughnudgenudge: yes. dont be a kill joy. i was really proud of that idea. you know who you are. immitation is the sincerest form of flattery. so i thank you: you know who you are. ))

Its up Its up! O my dear god I actually got this chapter up!! I am loaded with homework and cross country takes HOURS out of my study time so I didnt think i would have time to finish this but here it is! Yipee!!

Thanks to all the wonderful reviews for last chapter! And thanks to Sea-Aggie for spurring the idea at the end of the chapter (yes your random review did contain an idea, and no it has nothing to do with purple milk from purple cows. i wonder what purple milk would taste like actually...)

haha. anywho. I hope you all enjoy the twentieth (oh my god thats a lot!) chapter to Discovery!!

* * *

Chapter 20

The four were welcomed into the Hall by the doorman, who promptly closed the heavy doors behind them.

To their left stood two thrones on which Jon's parents sat comfortably. Looking at their faces it was impossible to decipher what they were thinking. Years of diplomatic meetings and practice schooled their emotions to be easily controlled. Neither ruler's body language gave any hint that Alanna had already divulged her secret, nor given her account against their nephew.

The man in question stood in front of the dais, his posture confidant. From their position in the room Roger had yet to spot Alanna and her friends. Thus they were able to listen in on what he was telling their Majesties before their presence was announced.

"—bear important news concerning a conspirator who has grown close to some in the Royal family. My suspicions against this person have grown over the years until I finally found evidence against them two weeks ago." He paused when the King moved to speak.

"Yes, we, too, have had notions of a collaborator somewhere close to my family." Roald said, with a slightly amused edge in his voice. "Though we have yet to be completely assured of the said person's betrayal. Perhaps, dear nephew, you have information that will further the proof we need for conviction?"

Roger was silent for a moment, processing what Roald had told him. "Dear Uncle, I am not sure if we are speaking of the same person, but I do have enough evidence against the turncoat to convict them of treason on two accounts."

Lianne, who had been watching the exchange with interest, glanced furtively at the group who still stood on the side of the room, waiting for the right moment to make them known to Roger. After giving a slight shake of the head she turned her gaze once more to the man before her.

"Go on." She urged him.

"As I said earlier, two weeks ago I found evidence proving that there is a traitor among us. This person is--" The Duke was cut off as the King raised his hand to comment. Roger had begun to make slight changes in his stature, showing his agitation at being interrupted.

"I am quite sorry to interrupt you Roger," King Roald began. "But I am curious. You say you had found this 'evidence' two weeks ago, if that is so, why did you not tell us immediately." The King stared gravely at the Duke. "Where were you these past two weeks?"

Duke Roger took a step backwards. He had not been expecting the rulers to question _him_ in this matter. After all, he was part of their family, why should they doubt what he says.

The knight took a moment to assemble his thoughts before speaking. "I was held up, your Majesties. For not long after I gleaned the information about the traitor, they disappeared. I wanted to be sure of their whereabouts before coming to you; unfortunately I was unsuccessful in tracking the offender down."

"Yes, that is quite obvious." King Roald replied. "Now would you mind telling us of your accusations against this 'traitor' you have yet to name?"

"Of course, Uncle. Though I believe it best to tell you my allegations first, before their identity." Stated the Conte Duke. "One of the reasons it took me as long as it did to find out about this person's turncoat qualities was because my suspicions were only confirmed when, while stationed at the River Drell, the said person disappeared and was later seen and confirmed that they were with Duke Hilam of Tusaine, on the Tusaine side of the river.

"After digging for more information on this matter I found that they had been sending information to Tusaine since the beginning of the war. I had followed them to Tusaine's capitol, where they soon found that I was hot on their trail. Thus, they fled. To where; I have yet to determine.

"But there is more, Your Majesties. I have also discovered that this defector has been lying to the entire Court for five years and counting." Roger stared notably at the King and Queen. "I have found that your son's squire, Alan, is not who _he_ seems. In fact, one might say he is not what _she _seems." He ended with a sneer. His bold gaze wavered from their Majesties, calculating their passive gazes with confusion.

His cerulean stare faltered between the King, who merely looked back with measuring eyes, and Lianne, who he found was giving a brief nod to someone behind him.

"Well Roger," Came the plucky voice the Duke knew all too well. "Are you going to tell them who the _real_ traitor is? Or should I? Because, I don't know if you noticed, but your alibi of the last two weeks is rather, shall we say, holey? I am quite positive _you_ don't have any scars as proof of where you have been, like I just happen too."

As Alanna spoke she made her way towards the dais, ending only feet away from her nemesis. She looked intently into the Duke's astonished eyes, and he took a step back. Her own violet orbs flashed with intense abhorrence, it could be said that the spirited young knight did not take being held captive very well, and she was never one to let go of her grudges.

Roger's face was so pale it was as if he had seen the Dark God Himself. "Your…Your Majesties, this _woman_," he spat, "is the traitor I have advised you of! You can not believe a word she says! Only fools would believe such an atrocity anyway, a woman warrior? Abominable!" It was clear to those in the room, even the Duke himself, that he was reaching for ideas.

The Queen's face clouded over in anger as she heard her nephew's words, and Roger knew he had said exactly the wrong thing, though the right in Alanna's view.

"It just so happens that this 'atrocity' has concrete evidence stating that _you _are the traitor, Roger." Her quiet voice rang across the hall.

The Duke gaped at his Aunt and Uncle, turned to Alanna and glared, then back to the royals. When he was facing them once again his shocked face now held an eerie composure; as if all emotion had been sucked from his face, with the exception of for the maniacal glint in his eyes.

"So you believe that…mistake…rather than your own nephew?" Roger hissed. "Then let it be known you brought this upon yourselves."

The Conte Duke's hands clenched and he stared fixedly at the King and Queen. Alanna reached up and grabbed the Goddess' gift and saw his bright orange magic encircling their Majesties, tightening around their necks, depriving them of air.

Reacting to this immediately, Alanna tried to grab Lightening and move towards the crazed Duke, only to find that from the neck down, her body would not respond. Her head whipped around and saw her friends were experiencing the same.

She glared back at Roger who, to her surprise, was smiling at her. "If I have learned one thing from you, it would be to leave no loopholes. I made that mistake twice with you. It will not happen again." He moved one of his clenched hands from his sides and opened it facing Alanna. "Life will be much duller without you Trebond, then again, being the King will compensate for the loss I am sure."

His fist closed, and the squire felt as if a noose were being drawn around her neck, cutting off her entire air supply, but was unable to move an inch as her vision became spotted with black. From the corner of her eyes she saw both royals collapse on their thrones and she prayed it was not too late for someone to save them.

Farther and farther she fell into darkness when she saw a glint of silver flash across her view. The enchantments vanished and she crumbled to the floor, gasping for air like there was no tomorrow.

When she could finally see clearly again, and felt as if she could get up without collapsing, Alanna stood. In front of her was Duke Roger, doubled over and wheezing, plain hilted dagger stuck in his rib cage.

A voice emanated from the tapestry on the near wall. "One a' these days I'm gonna' make ye promise t keep outta' trouble. Or have I done that before and ye just are too darn stubborn te remember?"

* * *

yes. it is short. i know. but things didnt turn out the way it was supposed to. seriously. the big big fight scene was supposed to show up at the end there then BAM Roger began to take control of the chapter and wanted to kill everyone. then (thanks to Sea-Aggie) you-know-who is back! and no it is not Voldemort. Though Voldy would be really fun to write about...tehehe.

this was supposed to be the climax chapter, but now i am thinking the next one will be. unless another character decides to take control. gah. I really wish I had (insert wonderful delicious creamy cold sweet sugary crunchy beauteous desert food that AliaraGen hates me for. her profile even mentions it+me hehehe here). life is not complete without that specific food.

wow. i still cant believe I am actually getting this out right now!

Now that school has started updates should come regurally on weekends. unfortunately i have meets on saturday and will probably sleep most of the day afterwards, though writing might be present as well...so expect it sunday more or less.

Thanks again for all the wonderous reviews you guys have given this story so far! You have no idea (ok well most of you probably do know) how wonderful it feels to get them and how much it makes me want to write more. especially when swamped with homework that makes you not want to.

one last thing:

Go Olympians!! Finally swimming is over and the REAL races begin!! Go runners go! Fight for every second!!


	21. Chapter 21

Ah! I have been so busy with school and xc lately i have had seriously no time to write at all! I wanted so bad to get this out like WEEKS ago! (unfortunately it seems i have matured over the last year and am :gasp: more responsible) haha.

((disclaimer: i dont own anything you recognize.))

Anyway. I finally figured out how i wanted this chapter to go yesterday. And actually had time to write it today. I had so much fun writing this chapter and (personally) i am really happy with how it turned out! I hope you all like it too! :cackles evilly:

* * *

Chapter 21

_**When she could finally see clearly again, and felt as if she could get up without collapsing, Alanna stood. In front of her was Duke Roger, doubled over and wheezing, plain hilted dagger protruding out of his rib cage. **_

_**A voice emanated from the tapestry on the near wall. "One a' these days I'm gonna' make ye promise t keep outta' trouble. Or have I done that before and ye just are too darn stubborn te remember?" **_

**-here is a line-you know this is a line-dont be fooled by the non-lineish look-this is a line-**

"Never can make a quiet entrance can you, George?" Alanna smiled faintly. She looked down at the Duke laying face down on the tiled floor, and her smirk quickly turned into a frown. Something did not feel right. Maybe it was the fact that her sworn enemy now lay in a pool of his own blood, or was it another thing altogether?

Jon arrived at her shoulder along with Gary and Raoul. "You alright?" He asked her. But Alanna did not hear the sound of his strained voice; her attention was focused solely on the wounded figure.

His breathing was erratic, and a deep red pool of his blood was spreading around him, seeping out of the wound.

He was dying. Even a fool could see that, but there was something, some sixth sense, warning her.

Someone else was speaking to her, this time she recognized it as George. "'Lanna?" He could see her eyebrow furrowing in concentration.

There it was. She felt it in her magic, the inkling of uncertainty that was emanating from the core of her Gift. Her mouth was open in reply, about to shout out caution, but it was too late.

An explosion of white ripped through the room. Alanna felt as if she had been sucked into the sun as hot, sizzling air assaulted her skin. Never before had she felt such intense, blistering heat.

Wind whipped around her blowing her hair about her face as raw power blasted from every direction, sucking the breath from her lungs and tearing at her skin. Her eyes closed unable to keep them open in the mayhem. She felt her feet lift from the ground and fly backwards as another blast hit her from the front.

Airborne for only a moment she felt her back hit something incredibly hard. Her head snapped backwards and pounded against the object and she sank to the ground trying to regain her balance.

The wind had ceased causing an unnatural stillness in the room. The severe heat had, too dissipated. She opened her eyes to find specks of black pestering her vision, but thankfully no more white.

Her eyesight cleared all too soon, it seemed, for when it did she found that her friends that had previously surrounded her were no longer near. Instead a dome of shimmering orange magic encircled her in a twenty foot radius. She was not alone.

In front of her stood the Duke of Conte, his blood soaked shirt clinging to his well muscled chest. The dagger had disappeared, but the wound was ever prominent. A red river oozed out of the abrasion, but he stood as if it were a mere scratch.

There was a glint in his eyes that Alanna had never seen before in any being. A demented glare filled with loathing like none other. The blue orbs were bloodshot and twitched back and forth incessantly. The duke took a step forward, drawing his sword as he did. Slowly and steadily he walked towards the squire; each step causing her heart to thud against her chest.

Alanna got up shakily, the back of her head throbbed and it was still a struggle to get fresh air into her lungs, but she pushed that to the back of her mind. She drew lightening and held it in a defensive position as the Duke came closer.

Roger stopped a mere foot away and she waited for him to make the first move.

"To the death." His ragged voice grated.

There was barely any time to prepare herself for the onslaught of attacks that came next. He chopped downwards and she brought Lightening up just in time to stop the metal from slicing her in half.

Recoiling the Duke took a step back and stabbed at her, she quickly lunched to the side, narrowly missing the sharp point of his blade. Her back was to the orange wall Roger built up around them and she moved swiftly and put a few feet between her and the boundary. The last thing she needed was to be cornered.

That was all the time she had before Roger once again launched into a series of vicious cuts that one would never expect to see from a man who had already lost half his blood.

She could hear worried shouts coming from beyond the orange barricade surrounding the pair, however she could pay no heed to her friends as the hits continued to come.

Alanna blocked and parried all she could, but the Duke seemed to have a never ending adrenaline rush, whereas she was rapidly tiring. All her years of training with a broadsword and dueling with Alex were of no help in this battle. He was bigger, stronger, and far more experienced. If she could only find a weak spot she might be able to slow him down enough to end the fight.

Weak spot.

The dagger wound.

Her thinking proved costly as pain seared from her temple to chin. Roger's blade snaked its way between her defenses and sliced vertically across her face. She felt her skin ripped open and blood begin to drip into her eyes, impeding her vision.

Desperately she swung out and felt her sword connect with something soft. A sharp gasp came from before her and the attacks ceased in a brief repose. By some miracle she had hit the gash in Roger's side, tearing the tissue further.

Alanna wasted no time as the Duke began to assail her again. Her weapon came up as she chopped downward at the man. He stumbled, slipping in the dark wetness on the floor, his own blood proved his undoing.

Her blade descended on the man as he frantically tried to raise his sword while attempting to keep his balance. His mad eyes were, at that moment, filled with trepidation.

She felt, rather than saw, the steel bite into the skin of his neck.

She felt her sword continue to sever the skull from body.

She heard the thump on the ground.

It was over. It was all over.

* * *

well? howd you like it!? PLEASE tell me! I am really curious to know how you feel about the ending! and thanks for reading it up to this point!


	22. Chapter 22

What is this!? An update! DEAR GOD IT IS!!

I am so sorry, i meant to get this out earlier but school and running have been taking up literally ALL my time.

This chapter kind of snuck up on me as I ran out of inspiration for the rest of the story. So, eheu, this is officialy (unless one of you fabulous reviewers strike up a great idea for another chapter) this is the final chapter in Discovery. I am seriously almost (ok maybe more than almost) crying right now. I will talk more at the end, for now, enjoy:

* * *

Chapter 22

_**Her blade descended on the man as he frantically tried to raise his sword while attempting to keep his balance. His mad eyes were, at that moment, filled with trepidation. **_

_**She felt, rather than saw, the steel bite into the skin of his neck. **_

_**She felt her sword continue to sever the skull from body. **_

_**She heard the thump on the ground.**_

_**It was over. It was all over. **_

Her bloodied sword clattered to the ground, its ominous sound reverberating against the stone walls of the silent hall. Alanna stood there, shell shocked, immobile; the Duke lay in a pool of his own blood. No one knew what to do. What to say. What to even think.

George walked towards Alanna; the orange barricade had disappeared upon the demise of its caster. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder as she stared at the headless body before them. There was nothing to be said as the knowledge passed silently between them.

She had truly killed the man. His girl had killed the most powerful mage in the Eastern Lands.

Alanna spat on the butchered body; his body: the traitor, the murderer, the kidnapper's. His reign of terror over her live had ended at last. She could walk through the halls of the Palace without thinking about what his next plot was against the Crown.

Sighing she leaned against her devoted friend for support, the adrenaline rush from the fight leaving and weariness seeping into her bones. The large gash on her face was bled sluggishly, stinging as sweat dripped into it.

A cry of pure anguish came from behind the two and they turned to find Jon kneeling beside his parents staring up at his friends with tears welling in his eyes. His mouth was open, but could form no words.

Gary stooped down by his aunt and uncle, checking each pulse in turn. His hands shook as he looked at Jon, a lone tear trailing down his cheek as he shook his head.

The heir to the throne let out a gut wrenching sob as he buried his ashen face in his hands, back trembling with grief. His cries echoed against the cold stone walls.

The King and Queen of Tortall were dead.

--)(:)(--

"We gather here today to celebrate the passing of our esteemed monarchs into the hands of the God of the Afterlife." The monotonous voice of the darkly garbed priest droned. He stood at the simple pedestal on the altar, between the handsomely carved caskets that lay on either side of him.

Black cloths ran along the aisle of the pews, in which sat the many mourners who were invited to the funeral. Outside the chamber doors were hundreds of others wishing to express their grief on the loss of the royal couple, and thousands more in the city streets weeping over their poignant demise.

Amongst those within the sealed doors was the Prince, and soon to be, King. His pale face gaunt as he took his place behind the podium where the priest had just stood. New creases were evident in his once smooth face, and his onyx hair had small silver strands running through it. His jaded eyes looked upon the hushed crowd before him.

"My mother and father were forever trusting and loyal in their ways, helping them forge alliances and friendships with other countries and fiefs within our borders. Never once did they suspect that their own kin would be their end. Until the very day of their passing they believed the late Duke Roger to be in their inner circle, they sought his advice and he commanded their armies. The thought of betrayal never once occurred to them, that was, until another trustworthy friend alerted them to his treasonous ways. But they, even with evidence against him, did not wish to believe their family would turn against them. Thus they sought out answers from the source.

When confronted with my parents, Roger transformed from the fine mannered man he was known to be, to a demented destroyer. He attacked them using magic, giving no warning or means of escape. By the time the curse had lifted and we were able to get to them, it was too late.

The former Duke Roger met his own demise at the end of a blade after a passionate duel. He was a turn coat and a conspirator, and the Black God shall give him his dues in the afterlife"

Jon stepped down from the altar and made his way to the pew in a calm only a practiced diplomat could manage.

The balding priest chanted the final prayers over the caskets of the fallen sovereigns, bowing his head and sprinkling holy water over them.

Robed priests then stepped up from the crowd and surrounded the wood caskets, lifting them up. Slowly and deliberately they carried them out of the chamber and a procession followed as they made their way to the Royal catacombs where King Roald and Queen Lianne would lay in rest forever and eternity.

--)(:)(--

_Three Years Later_

The cerulean lake sparkled as the gently sunlight bounced off the serene waters and caused little glimmers of light to dance across the surface. Brown and red leaves bounced through the air on the mild breeze that gave a slight chill to the warm autumnal air. Near the edge of the pool sat a couple speaking in moderate voices that fit in just right with the tranquil scene they occupied.

"Ye have changed in the past years." The lean one said his hazel eyes serious, yet still containing their mischievous twinkle.

"As have you." Replied the red head, sighing. "So much has happened, it is hard not to, I suppose."

The man chuckled. "True. Never did expect things to turn out as they have, eh Lanna?"

"Now what do you mean by that? You becoming respectable? Because I can assure you, George, that was the last thing I thought you would do."

"Well, yeah. That could be one of them." George responded mysteriously.

Alanna looked at the former Rogue, suspicion in her eyes. "And what do you mean by that?"

George looked directly into the young woman's violet eyes. "Yer Ordeal is in less than two months now. And I know Jon has gone over his plans for revealin' everything that happened a few years ago after ye are knighted. It will probably come as a shock to the city folk that you, not Jon, were the one ter kill him. Let alone ye are a girl." He paused there, scrutinizing her face for something she could not name before starting up again.

"Squire Alanna, forthcoming Sir of Trebond, I ask ye to do but one thing for me after you pass your Ordeal."

Alanna raised her eyebrow. "And what might that be?"

"Will you marry me?"

* * *

That is it folks. Like the cliffy ending? mwaha.

I want to thank everyone who has been reading and reviewing and putting this story on their alerts/favorites since March. This was my first story ever to write and it has really been interesting to see how my writing has progressed from the first few chapters to now (I cant even make myself read those first few they are so awful. how did you guys do it?!) haha.

I really can not thank you all enough for giving me the inpiration and (at times, forceful) motivation to continue updating.

If any of you are interested, I have another Tamora Pierce story plot brewing right now and will soon be writing. I am going to change my short little one chapter "Too Swift for those who Fear" into a full fledged story. I will be changing the summary on that soon as well (so the summary there now is invalid). It will deal with original characters set in Tortall with a plot that i am totally excited to begin. (i have been planning this new story for months if that is any idea) I should probably stop now.

:takes deep breath: And now I say good bye to you all, and thanks once again for reading Discovery. (And I now know the hardest part about writing a story: Ending it.) OH! I want to leave a quote :finds quote:

**_"Tell your heart that the fear of suffering is worse than the suffering itself. And that no heart has ever suffered when it goes in search of its dreams." - Paulo Coelho_**


End file.
